Lírio Negro
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Anjos morrem? Severo Snape & Lily Evans, spoilers do cap. 33 de Deathly Hallows!
1. O florescer

Foi você quem me apresentou a magia. Foi você quem, com seu jeito tímido e excessivamente fechado, me falou pela primeira vez que eu era uma bruxa. Antes mesmo de receber a visita daquele homem de roupas engraçadas e coloridas, que explicou sobre a manifestação dos meus poderes aos meus pais, eu já sabia tudo o que poderia saber sobre Hogwarts. Foi você quem me falou que fazer aqueles lírios florescerem era resultado da magia que brotava de mim por cada poro. Foi quando você tocou as pétalas das flores que eu conjurei, sem querer, que tive certeza, ao menos lá no fundo, de que a coruja traria aquela carta para nós dois.

- Isso é real, não é mesmo? – eu disse, observando o galho que fizera flutuar cair na grama logo abaixo da cerca onde estávamos sentados. Era primavera, e as plantas da praça próxima à minha casa floresciam a olhos vistos. – Não é uma brincadeira? A Petúnia disse que você está mentindo para mim, que não há nenhuma Hogwarts. Mas é verdade, não é?

Você ficou calado. Seus olhos muito negros e misteriosos permaneceram fixos no horizonte, onde o vento balançava a copa das árvores, derrubando pétalas no chão e espalhando o pólen das flores. A vista era muito bonita, mas manchada pela fumaça e as paredes sujas das fábricas que vinham logo após o verde. Eu nunca dizia nada sobre aquele lugar. Eu sabia que era lá que você morava, na Rua da Fiação. O rio que corria próximo à sua casa era poluído e cheirava mal, mas você falava pouco sobre seu lar e sua família. E o pouco que falava me fazia perceber que aquele lugar não era para você. Ao menos não para o garoto que eu conhecia.

- É real para nós – você falou, e meu coração deu um pulo. Eu não esperava que você fosse dizer algo enquanto eu observava o vento brincar com seus cabelos. A sua voz parecia distante, mas pude sentir uma pequena nota de excitação, escondida por um ar de indiferença. – Não existe para a sua irmã, Lily, mas nós vamos receber a carta: eu e você.

Eu achava que você poderia ouvir o meu coração bater de encontro às minhas costelas, tamanha era a força com que ele pulsava dentro do meu peito. Sem encontrar direito a minha voz, perdida em algum lugar em meio a todas aquelas novidades, apenas consegui murmurar:

- Verdade?

Minha voz soou meio boba aos meus próprios ouvidos. Você desceu da cerca de repente e eu me desequilibrei, assustada. Era como se você fosse o meu apoio, uma força invisível que me mantinha sentada ali. Desde que nos conhecemos eu procurava prever suas atitudes, suas palavras, seus gestos, mas era sempre um completo fracasso em te entender. Para mim, você sempre foi um verdadeiro mistério, e acho que eu gostava disso. Fazia parte do nosso jogo, mas eu ainda era pequena demais para entender enquanto dividíamos nossas tardes no parquinho da praça.

Dupliquei a força com que me segurava na madeira da cerca e retomei o equilíbrio. Então, passei a observar sua figura, de costas para mim, os braços largados ao lado do corpo, os ombros caídos na camiseta larga demais e a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada.

- Definitivamente – você disse, e então se virou. Encarei seus cabelos mal cortados, sua aparência meio estranha, mas no momento em que pousei meus olhos nos seus, verdes nos pretos, eles brilhavam com a força da fé. Eu sabia que você realmente acreditava no nosso destino, e que não me deixaria duvidar. Naquela época ainda havia tempo para sonhar com uma vida longa e um final feliz, igualzinho nos contos de fadas que mamãe lia para Tuney e eu dormirmos.

- E a carta vai chegar por coruja mesmo? – ouvi-me sussurrar, mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que descia da cerca com um pulo astuto e parava ao seu lado. No entanto, por mais que eu buscasse seus olhos, você os havia desviado, sem me deixar ler neles o restante daquilo que você sentia.

- Normalmente é assim. Mas você nasceu trouxa, então alguém da escola virá para explicar tudo aos seus pais.

Trouxa. Você tinha me contado o que era. Aqueles que não eram bruxos ou bruxas. Eu tinha nascido numa família de trouxas, mas era uma bruxa. Meus poderes se manifestavam desde que eu era capaz de me lembrar. Coisas simples, nada muito elaborado, algum objeto que vinha até mim quando eu queria, ou alguns copos quebrados quando eu me irritava. Mamãe, papai e Tuney ficavam assustados. Antes de saber dos meus poderes, responsabilizavam meus atos a uma coincidência qualquer; e eu acreditava neles.

Mas as flores me faziam sentir que eu era especial, os lírios que sempre floresciam ao meu toque, como se esperassem que eu pousasse minhas mãos sobre eles para mostrar o quanto eram belos. Para mostrar a vida que se impregnava em cada pétala. Os lírios que me emprestaram seu nome e que me uniram pela primeira vez a você.

Eu tinha uma vaga garantida em Hogwarts, você me disse. Mesmo assim, sem ainda saber o porquê, naquela época eu não me sentia confortável em ser diferente. E deixei isso escapar de meus lábios sem nem ao menos perceber:

- Faz alguma diferença? Ter nascido trouxa?

Você hesitou, rolando os olhos para o alto e encarando alguns pássaros negros que voavam na direção da Rua da Fiação. Eles eram feios, mas faziam um barulho engraçado. No entanto, você não sorria, e deixei que minha risada infantil morresse em meus lábios enquanto analisava seu semblante e aguardava ansiosa pela sua resposta.

Já estava me acostumando àquilo. Era como se você digerisse as palavras, demorando para selecionar quais seriam as melhores para me responder. Eu sentia cuidado na sua voz sempre que você se dirigia a mim. Éramos tão crianças, mas eu percebia o quanto você se preocupava comigo enquanto me observava brincar na praça. Você raramente brincava, preferia ficar me olhando de longe. Nós conversávamos apenas quando Tuney não me acompanhava. Eu achava que ela não gostava de você, e que deixava isso muito claro. Dizia que você era pobre, sujo, estranho. Eu não ligava, e muito menos concordava com ela. No fundo, sabia que era inveja. Você era tão sério, quieto, sempre com os olhos negros pousados sobre mim. Aquilo me divertia, fazia eu me sentir especial.

Você engoliu em seco. Seu olhar percorreu o meu rosto cheio de expectativas, pousando em seguida sobre os meus cabelos vermelhos, que voavam por causa do ligeiro vento que soprava no fim de tarde primaveril. Enfim, você respondeu, fazendo dissipar, assim, minha ansiedade:

- Não. Isso não faz a menor diferença, Lily.

Eu sorri, e respirei aliviada. Sem perceber, deixei meus dedos roçarem de leve as suas mãos brancas de dedos finos. Você estava gelado, mas mesmo assim eu sorri. Iríamos para Hogwarts juntos. Lily e Severo. E você seria minha companhia naquele mundo onde tudo era novo para mim.

"_You and me, we use to be together, everyday together, always..."_  
(Você e eu, nós costumávamos ficar juntos, todo dia juntos, sempre)

* * *

**N/A: Até o capítulo 33 de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Severo Snape era um verdadeiro mistério para mim. Não me atrevi a formular teorias sobre ele. Não sabia se ela era do bem ou do mal, e achava que J.K.Rowling poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Sempre gostei muito da personagem, admiração de escritora mesmo, por saber que o Snape é uma personagem maravilhosa para se trabalhar, embora seja um homem intragável.**

Mas nossa querida autora conseguiu fazer com que eu me apaixonasse pela história de amor de uma vida inteira. Eu já desconfiava do casal, e até já lia algumas fics, mas ainda não tinha 100 de certeza porque tinha dúvidas quanto ao caráter do Snape.

Agora que sei, digo a vocês: se tudo o que ele fez foi por amor, se ele se arrependeu pelo resto da vida e se dispôs a correr um grande risco e até mesmo morrer pelo filho que a mulher que ele amava teve com outro, então Severo Snape tem meu crédito. E** essa fic é uma homenagem a ele.**

**Espero que gostem e, quem acompanhar, deixe uma review!**

**Beijos! Boa leitura!**


	2. As diferenças

Eu e Tuney sempre fomos muito amigas, o que não nos impedia de brigarmos feito cão e gato e levarmos meus pais à loucura. Eu era muito travessa, e Tuney freqüentemente se irritava comigo. Não havia muitas crianças da nossa idade no bairro, por isso passávamos grande parte do nosso tempo livre juntas. A inocência dos meus onze anos e meu amor incondicional pela minha grande companheira de infância não me deixaram perceber que Tuney estava com inveja.

Estávamos na plataforma Nove e Três Quartos, papai, mamãe, Tuney e eu, e tudo aquilo era fantasticamente novo e excitante para mim. O enorme trem vermelho trazia, em letras garrafais, os dizeres: "Expresso de Hogwarts". A fumaça expelida e o apito que se misturava aos sons de conversas e risadas dos outros estudantes tornavam aquilo absolutamente real para mim. Os dias tinham passado depressa e eu sequer tive muito tempo de me acostumar com a idéia, quando finalmente o momento chegou. Sim, eu estava indo para Hogwarts, exatamente como você havia me prometido.

Eu observava os outros alunos, alguns carregando nas mãos as capas bordadas com os emblemas das quatro casas: verde e prata na serpente da Sonserina, dourado e vermelho no leão da Grifinória, amarelo no texugo da Lufa-Lufa e azul na águia da Corvinal. Outros, assim como eu, usavam vestes normais e carregavam apenas uma capa negra, na qual seria posteriormente bordado o símbolo da casa para a qual o Chapéu Seletor nos enviasse. Você também tinha falado sobre a seleção, e eu permanecia com um friozinho na barriga diante do fato de não saber em qual casa eu passaria o resto dos meus sete anos de vida, e qual delas eu levaria para sempre no coração.

No entanto, Tuney não demonstrava estar nem um pouco preocupada com tudo isso. Pelo contrário, minha ansiedade parecia apenas aumentar o grau de irritação de minha irmã. O trem soou o primeiro apito mais alto, que anunciava a partida dentro de mais dois avisos sonoros. Despedi-me de meus pais e me virei para minha irmã, que tinha um olhar mordaz no rosto.

- Por favor, Tuney, eu já falei! Eu sinto muito, me desculpe! Escute só – coloquei as mãos de minha irmã entre as minhas – quando eu estiver lá... - senti que ela tentou puxá-las de volta, mas talvez não tenha se esforçado muito. Ou talvez minha ânsia em ser compreendida tivesse produzido uma força extra para que eu a segurasse um pouco mais. - Não, Tuney, me escute! Talvez quando eu já estiver lá, eu poderei conversar com o Professor Dumbledore e convencê-lo a mudar de idéia.

- Eu não quero ir! – ela gritou, fora de controle, enquanto puxava violentamente as mãos que eu tentava segurar. – Se você pensa que quero morar num castelo estúpido e aprender a ser uma... uma...

Nesse momento, meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Não que eu fosse muito emotiva. Geralmente, dava conta dos problemas, enfrentava-os, e depois chorava as mágoas no travesseiro sem ninguém ver. Eu também tinha os meus segredos, assim como você. Procurei por seu rosto conhecido em meio aos outros alunos, e avistei seus olhos negros me observando de longe. Certas coisas nunca mudariam. Você estaria sempre por perto, cuidando de mim, mas talvez não tão perto quanto eu precisava. Não tão perto quanto eu gostaria que tivesse sido.

- Você acha que eu quero ser uma... uma... aberração!?

A força da palavra e o tom de desprezo na voz me pegaram de surpresa, e fui incapaz de impedir que uma lágrima fujona escorresse pela minha bochecha. Irritada com o comportamento de minha irmã e com minha própria fraqueza, passei as costas da mão pelo rosto e respondi, de forma impetuosa, os cabelos vermelhos balançando nas costas:

- Eu não sou uma aberração! Isso é algo horrível de se dizer!

- Mas vai aprender a ser nesse lugar para onde você vai. Uma escola especial para aberrações – a voz de Tuney estava trêmula e ela não me encarava enquanto despejava seus impropérios. – Você e aquele garoto Snape... dois estranhos, isso é o que vocês são! É bom que vocês sejam mesmo separados das pessoas normais. É para a sua própria segurança, minha irmã.

Busquei com o olhar o apoio dos meus pais, talvez uma palavra amiga ou uma bronca para repreender a forma como Tuney falava comigo. Mas eles pareciam ainda mais encantados com a movimentação da plataforma do que eu mesma. Mamãe apontava enfaticamente para uma família tipicamente bruxa, na qual o pai fazia os malões flutuarem com acenos de varinha. Olhei para o garoto, que caminhava um pouco distante dos familiares, o olhar claramente emburrado. Mais tarde eu viria a saber que aquele era Sirius Black. Mas, por hora, eu estava sozinha e precisava me defender. Voltei os olhos para encarar minha irmã, e firmei a voz, embora falasse baixo, como se estivesse contando a ela um segredo, algo que não podia ser entreouvido por mais ninguém:

- Você não parecia achar que Hogwarts era uma escola para aberrações quando escreveu aquela carta para o diretor e implorou que ele a convidasse para estudar lá também.

As minhas palavras produziram nela exatamente o efeito que eu esperava. Sabia que tinha sido cruel tocando naquele assunto. Tuney ficou vermelha e abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz morreu. Deu uma ligeira engasgada, tempo suficiente para que eu olhasse novamente na direção onde você estava, e visse seus olhos ainda pregados em mim. Era como se toda aquela movimentação que chamava tanto a atenção dos meus pais não significasse nada para você, mediante a oportunidade de me observar; como se não fôssemos ter tempo o bastante para nos olharmos pelo resto de nossas vidas; como se fôssemos tomar caminhos opostos em nosso destino.

- Implorar? Eu não implorei coisa nenhuma!

- Eu vi a resposta dele à sua carta. Ele usou palavras bem carinhosas, eu diria.

- Você não deveria ter lido! Aquilo era pessoal e... Como você conseguiu?... Onde você...?

Foi impossível não olhar para você de novo. Mas eu soube, no momento em que o fiz, que denunciaria a nós dois. Tuney podia ser arrogante e estar cega de ciúmes, mas ela não era burra.

- Aquele garoto achou a carta! Você e aquele esquisito estavam espionando no meu quarto, Lily!

- Não! Eu não estava espionando – a culpa começava a tomar conta do meu tom de voz, e assumi uma atitude defensiva. Eu sabia que não deveria ter mexido nos pertences da minha irmã, sabia que aquilo era falta de respeito. Mas minha curiosidade, ao ver que ela havia recebido uma carta pelo correio-coruja, tomou conta de meus atos. Eu precisava saber se havia alguma possibilidade de Tuney ir conosco para Hogwarts, apesar de você já ter me garantido que ela era definitivamente trouxa. Continuei, tentando me justificar – Severo viu o envelope, e ele não pôde acreditar que um trouxa tinha feito contato com Hogwarts tão facilmente. Isso é tudo, não estávamos espionando! Ele disse que há muitos bruxos que trabalham no serviço de correios e sempre ficam atentos a esse tipo de coisa, geralmente não passam cartas com esse conteúdo e...

- Aparentemente, bruxos colocam seus narizes em todo o lugar – ela me olhou novamente com desprezo, e começou a se afastar em direção a nossos pais enquanto dizia para quem quisesse ouvir – Aberrações...

E minha irmã sequer me disse "até logo". Entrei no trem às lágrimas, procurando um compartimento onde pudesse me esconder do mundo. Aquilo não era exatamente o que eu tinha imaginado para o dia que idealizei como um dos mais felizes de meus onze anos de existência. No entanto, a felicidade parecia perdida em algum lugar onde eu não podia alcançá-la.

A discussão fez como que eu adentrasse o Expresso de Hogwarts apenas no terceiro apito, o que significava que não havia mais cabines desocupadas. Meu malão já estava com as bagagens dos outros alunos, portanto, eu só carregava um livro de poesias trouxas na mão. Achei que talvez pudesse me distrair com ele. No entanto, as lágrimas que borravam meus olhos verdes me impediam de focalizar as letrinhas quando, finalmente, encontrei uma cabine vazia no fundo do trem. Então, apenas encostei minha cabeça na janela e me deixei observar o verde que passava veloz pelo lado de fora do vidro.

Minha privacidade para chorar não durou muito. Dois garotos entraram conversando animadamente. Sequer dirigiram a palavra a mim. Um deles, o de cabelos mais escuros e óculos, parecia empolgado com um assunto que não entendi muito bem de início:

- Então, eu treinei a vida inteira para ser apanhador! Desde pequeno, meu pai me deu uma vassoura e me incentivou a voar pela casa. Ele soltava um antigo e gasto pomo de ouro que havia furtado de Hogwarts e me instigava a perseguir a bolinha. Mamãe odiava aquilo, porque eu sempre acabava quebrando alguma coisa.

Ambos riram, como se fosse engraçado destruir a casa à procura de um podo, pogo, pomo, ou o que quer que eles estivessem falando. Eu os observava com o canto dos olhos, e notei que o de cabelos um pouco mais compridos era o mesmo que eu havia visto caminhando pela plataforma Nove e Três Quartos com a família. Mas não havia restado nele nada do olhar emburrado que carregava enquanto estava ao lado dos pais. Agora, na companhia do outro, parecia muito mais alegre e vivo. O garoto de óculos passou a mão pelos cabelos negros displicentemente, espetando-os ainda mais do que já eram. Sem entender direito, meu estômago deu um solavanco, e imediatamente senti uma aversão gratuita por ele e por sua maneira extremamente confiante e bem humorada de falar, enquanto tudo o que eu queria era ficar mergulhada na minha própria tristeza. E, de preferência, em silêncio, sem risadas alheias para atrapalhar.

O trem chacoalhou e a porta do vagão se abriu. Meu coração protestou no peito, acelerando instantaneamente quando vi seus olhos negros me espreitando. No entanto, eu não queria falar com você. Não naquele momento. Você se aproximou, e notei que lançou um olhar de desprezo aos dois rapazes, que continuavam conversando em alto e bom som, ignorando nossa presença como se fôssemos dois fantasmas. Senti quando você se sentou ao meu lado e colocou sua mão muito próxima da minha. Minha pele arrepiou, mas eu desviei o olhar e voltei a encarar o mundo lá fora. Pareceu-me ter visto um relance de preocupação estampado em seu rosto, mas não queria voltar a te olhar para confirmar.

Sempre tive a estúpida mania de não conseguir controlar minhas palavras. Por isso, sem que eu ao menos pudesse me dar conta do que dizia, coloquei para fora o que pensava, em voz baixa, pois era dirigido apenas a você:

- Eu não quero conversar.

- Por que não? – você perguntou, e eu imaginei se realmente não saberia a resposta.

- Tuney. Ela... me odeia. E tudo porque nós vimos aquela carta do Dumbledore.

- E daí? – você disse, e foi então que virei meu rosto completamente e te encarei. Você não deixava transparecer qualquer sentimento, enquanto eu tinha certeza que as linhas do meu rosto se contorciam em curvas de pura irritação.

- E daí que ela é minha irmã!

Você disse alguma coisa, mas eu não escutei direito. Também, não fazia a menor diferença. Voltei a olhar novamente para a janela, assim poderia esconder o meu rosto e enxugar uma lágrima que tinha escorrido novamente pela minha bochecha. Odiava o fato de chorar na sua frente. Fazia com que eu parecesse tão fraca, tão indefesa. Eu não queria dar a impressão de ser um bibelô, uma bonequinha que precisava ser cuidada.

- Mas olhe, Lily, nós estamos indo, não? – você falou, e seu tom era definitivamente alegre, deixando transparecer o quanto você ansiava por, finalmente, estar longe da Rua da Fiação, do rio mal-cheiroso e da sua família não exatamente feliz. – Isso é um fato! Nós estamos indo para Hogwarts!

Eu concordei, voltando a encarar novamente o seu rosto. Você sorria, e reparei que sua aparência estava bem melhor sem as estranhas roupas de trouxa. Não que um dia eu realmente tivesse ligado para elas, mas o preto da capa caiu bem sob a sua pele tão branca. Seus cabelos caíam, lisos, como uma cortina sobre a superfície do seu rosto, escondendo ligeiramente um pedaço dele, da mesma forma como você escondia um pouco da sua alma de mim. Não resisti a deixar que meus lábios fossem tomados por um meio sorriso, embora sentisse que meus olhos ainda estavam bastante molhados.

- É melhor que você vá para a Sonserina – você disse, e tocou minha mão pousada sobre o banco do trem. Quando nossas peles se encontraram, imediatamente retirei a mão e senti meu rosto enrubescer, enquanto eu perguntava:

- Sonserina?

- Quem quer ser mandado para a Sonserina? – uma voz diferente irrompeu pelo vagão, e me fez relembrar dos dois garotos que estavam sentados ali também. Era incrível como, quando estávamos juntos, eu tinha a impressão de que o mundo inteiro éramos eu e você, os únicos bruxos de todo o universo. Mas ali estavam mais dois, e um deles parecia não gostar da idéia de ser enviado para a Sonserina. – Eu acho que eu abandonaria a escola se isso acontecesse, e você? – ele questionou, dirigindo-se para o colega ao seu lado. No entanto, o outro rapaz não sorriu.

- Minha família inteira fez parte da Sonserina – você o observava, talvez tentando descobrir de qual família ele seria. Eu não estava muito interessada e teria preferido continuar minha conversa apenas com você, mas era impossível não prestar atenção, agora que eles tinham começado a falar conosco. O garoto dos óculos e cabelos arrepiados soltou um assobio e disse:

- Puxa! E eu pensando que você era um cara legal!

O menino torceu o nariz antes de dizer, com o olhar firme no colega:

- Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Mas, e você? Se pudesse escolher, em qual casa gostaria de ficar?

O garoto de óculos desembainhou uma espada invisível e fez um movimento de ataque, como se houvesse um inimigo ali, pronto para ser abatido. Meninos conseguiam ser muito idiotas quando queriam, e eu rolei os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços e procurava um apoio nos seus olhos, algo como "eu jamais faria isso". No entanto, você mantinha seus olhos pregados nos movimentos dele, como se procurasse digerir a informação que veio em seguida:

- Grifinória, claro! Os bravos de coração! – você não pôde conter um muxoxo, com a clara intenção de desdenhar do que o menino de óculos havia dito. Ele se virou para você e o encarou, imprimindo à voz um tom de desafio. – Algum problema para você?

Fiquei esperando que você se levantasse e dissesse que toda aquela discussão era uma verdadeira perda de tempo, que você não iria comprar briga com eles, que a casa para a qual fôssemos enviados não faria diferença, assim como ter nascido trouxa também não fazia, que iríamos sair dali e procurar um outro vagão e...

- Não, não faz diferença. Isso é, se você prefere ter coragem a ter cérebro... – você tinha aceitado a provocação.

- E onde você espera chegar se você não tem nenhum dos dois?

Os dois garotos começaram a gargalhar. Imediatamente, levantei, peguei meu livro de poesias e puxei sua mão, enquanto dizia:

- Venha, Severo. Vamos encontrar outro compartimento.

O menino de óculos repetiu o que eu havia dito, e eu fiquei ali, sem saber como agir. Sentia as minhas orelhas arderem e sabia que, muito provavelmente, estava vermelha de raiva. Aquele garoto me irritava, e eu não queria ficar mais nenhum momento na companhia deles. Queria conversar em paz com você, com quem eu me sentia muito mais à vontade. A vida pode dar tantas voltas, muitas das quais nós sequer esperamos.

Quando fechei a porta, ainda pude escutar:

- Nos vemos por aí, Ranhoso! – e mais risadas ultrapassaram o compartimento já fechado, enquanto eu puxava você pela mão e te arrastava para longe deles.

Tudo o que eu queria era te proteger. Mas você não queria minha proteção, e soltou a minha mão depressa, assim que acabou de assimilar o apelido maldoso que o garoto de óculos dirigiu a você. 

"_Our memories, they can be inviting, but some are altogether mighty frightening"_  
(Nossas lembranças podem ser convidadivas, mas algumas são completa e absolutamente amedrontadoras)


	3. A seleção

- Grifinória!

O Chapéu Seletor havia gritado mal ele tocara em minha cabeça, como se a vida inteira estivesse esperando pelos meus cabelos ruivos para determinar meu destino. No mesmo momento em que levantava do banquinho de pernas altas e sorria, sem graça, para a mesa da minha Casa, que explodia em palmas e vivas, procurei o negro dos seus olhos, como que para me desculpar. Na verdade, desde o momento em que ouvi meu nome ser chamado pela professora McGonagall, não consegui encontrar você em meio à multidão de novatos com expressões tensas. Era como se você já soubesse, já previsse o que aconteceria. Eu via tantos rostos diante de mim e só conseguia sentir o meu próprio estômago em um protesto mudo e nervoso.

Nascidos trouxas não vão para a Sonserina. Você deveria ter me contado isso, foi bem pior que eu o descobrisse por meus próprios meios, que incluíram uma conversa na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e muitas lágrimas derramadas sobre o travesseiro da cama de dossel do meu dormitório. 

Um dos rapazes do Expresso de Hogwarts, Sirius Black, já havia sido selecionado para a Grifinória quando me sentei à mesa. No entanto, eu não queria conversar. Tinha aceitado as boas vindas com um sorriso sem graça no rosto, mas era claro que minha ansiedade ainda não terminara. As letras do alfabeto desfilavam diante de meus olhos como soldados, uma a uma caindo na batalha entre as Casas. Qual delas arremataria para si os melhores estudantes? Qual delas te levaria?

- James Potter!

O outro garoto que debochou de você no vagão de trem caminhou com passos decididos na direção do banquinho onde se encontrava o Chapéu Seletor. Senti um solavanco no peito quando, mais uma vez, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados e sorriu, como se a cerimônia de seleção fosse apenas uma formalidade qualquer para algo que já estava certo. O menino de óculos tinha tanta confiança em si mesmo que chegava a ser arrogante a forma como ele se portava. E, quando o Chapéu Seletor bradou: "Grifinória!", ele desceu do banquinho e sorriu para Sirius Black, que estava sentado ao meu lado, vindo imediatamente se juntar a nós:

- Eu sabia! Black, Evans, cá estamos nós na casa dos bravos! – e ele brandiu a espada imaginária, fazendo-me pensar novamente no quanto ele era idiota.

Mas eu não tinha tempo para ouvir as piadinhas de Potter e Black. Meu coração ainda palpitava no peito enquanto Pattils, Longbottons e Shacklebolts sentavam e levantavam do banquinho, indo para a Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Foi quando a professora McGonagall passou novamente o dedo indicador pela lista e exclamou: "Severo Snape" que eu pude jurar que meu coração parou de bater.

Vi você se destacar da multidão e, de repente, meus olhos não enxergavam mais nada. Involuntariamente, ajoelhei-me no banco e apoiei os cotovelos na mesa, para observar melhor. Tudo o que havia ao redor tinha desaparecido: não existiam rostos ansiosos, uniformes coloridos, conversas paralelas, nem qualquer coisa que não fosse você, e o farfalhar suave da sua capa enquanto você caminhava, tímido demais, reservado demais sequer para erguer os olhos. E se você o tivesse feito, veria que eu estava ali te apoiando, suplicando para que o destino não brincasse conosco. Eu já estava na Grifinória, por que, afinal, você não poderia estar também? Aqueles que amam demais perdem tudo. Eu perdi você no exato momento em que o Chapéu escorregou por seus cabelos lisos e negros e gritou: "Sonserina!"

- Era óbvio, não é mesmo? Só poderia estar na Sonserina, o Ranhoso – disse o menino de óculos ao meu lado, e Black riu com ele. Se eu ainda tivesse ar e força suficiente, talvez tivesse batido em James Potter. Mas eu estava muito ocupada observando você caminhar para o lado oposto do salão, para a mesa da Sonserina, para longe da minha vida e de mim.


	4. O lírio negro

- Venha, Sev! Quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Estávamos em férias. O meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts tinha sido uma sucessão de coisas novas e fantásticas que me deixaram pouco tempo para reclamar a sua constante ausência. Como tínhamos aulas de Poções juntos, Grifinória e Sonserina, nós ainda nos encontrávamos uma vez por semana. Era sempre eu quem ia conversar com você, embora você sempre fosse atencioso e solícito comigo. Por várias vezes eu notava o negro dos seus olhos me perseguindo pelos corredores, como uma sentinela solitária. Quando o verde dos meus olhos te encontravam, eu não conseguia conter meu sorriso mais sincero. Você o retribuía com um aceno de cabeça, os lábios retorcidos, como se quisesse esconder a alegria em ser notado. Eu não ligava. Conhecia o seu jeito e sabia que você sorria por dentro todas as vezes em que nos cruzávamos.

Férias significavam verão, tardes no jardim da Praça, e muito mais tempo para passar ao seu lado. E, no primeiro dia, lá estávamos nós, você de novo com suas roupas estranhas e seu corte mal-feito de cabelos. Eu continuava a mesma, saia de colegial com meias coloridas e tênis branco. Éramos sempre opostos, a alegria das cores brilhando em minhas roupas de menina e a sobriedade do cinza, preto e marrom que sempre marcaram seu jeito instrospectivo e misterioso. Talvez fôssemos muito mais Severo e Lily naqueles dias do que durante todo o ano em Hogwarts.

- O que você quer me mostrar, Lily? – você perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos pelas ameias, num lugar mais afastado e isolado do que aquele em que costumávamos brincar.

- É surpresa! – eu disse, um sorriso rasgando nos lábios como se fosse estourar de felicidade. Mesmo com toda uma vida de mistérios que você insistia em representar, eu me deliciava com o fato de conseguir te deixar curioso. Ao menos naquela tarde, o mistério era eu, e não você.

Você sorriu quando eu peguei sua mão e te conduzi por debaixo de uma sebe à esquerda da Praça. Meu coração ribombou de júbilo, e eu perguntei intimamente por que era tão difícil vê-lo sorrir. E esse momento se tornaria ainda mais raro entre nós com o passar do tempo. Não importava. O que eu queria era viver e desfrutar de cada segundo que passávamos juntos. Eu me agarrava aos momentos com você como se soubesse que, muito em breve, eles passariam a não existir.

Atravessamos a sebe e, ao levantar do outro lado, sua expressão pareceu preocupada. Sem entender direito o que acontecia, encarei teus olhos negros como se questionasse, sem palavras, o que havia de errado. O que vi em seu rosto foi preocupação e cuidado e, com delicadeza, como se pedisse permissão em silêncio, você levou a mão ao meu rosto e deslizou os dedos suavamente pela minha pele.

A Terra parou de girar e o mundo se apagou ao seu toque. Não enxergava nada ao nosso redor e sequer podia me lembrar dos motivos que nos conduziram até ali. Só queria que aquele momento percorresse a eternidade e mais um pouco, para que eu não tivesse nunca que me separar de você. Meus lábios se contraíram numa palavra nunca dita, pois foi você quem falou antes:

- Você se cortou num espinho, Lily – e então o encanto se quebrou, seus dedos escorregaram para longe do meu rosto e tudo voltou num turbilhão, o verde, o sol, os piados dos passarinhos e a vida que eu queria parar só para ficar mais tempo ao seu lado. – Um espinho... – você repetiu, como se fosse necessário pedir desculpas pela ousadia de me tocar. E eu querendo dizer que queria prolongar aquele momento para sempre, apenas deixei que as palavras morressem em algum lugar dentro de mim, enquanto me virava e seguia na direção daquilo que eu queria te mostrar.

- É logo ali – eu falei, enquanto você me lançava um olhar enigmático.

Subimos uma pequena elevação coberta de grama, que estalava ao sol quando pisávamos nela. Até que, ao chegar novamente a um local plano, abri meu melhor sorriso para te mostrar aquilo que vinha guardando como um segredo, desde o primeiro dia das férias:

- Olhe, Sev, que lindo!

Um enorme campo de lírios se estendia até onde os olhos podiam ver. Havia flores de todos os tamanhos e cores, mas eram todos lírios. Provavelmente se tratava de alguma plantação particular de um florista qualquer. Eram delicados, suas hastes balançando com o vento, suas folhagens verdes contrastando com o colorido das pétalas, um convite aos insetos para que provassem de um dos mais belos espetáculos da natureza.

Você sorriu de novo, o colorido das flores refletido no negro dos teus olhos, e eu me deixei ficar ali, perdida em tua expressão rara. Eu não sabia por que era tão difícil fazer você sorrir de verdade, com o coração. Nas raras vezes em que se permitia, você o fazia como se fosse algo proibido, motivo de vergonha. Como se ser feliz não fosse algo destinado a você. Era difícil compreender porque eu era alguém de sorriso fácil, ao menos quando se tratava de você.

- E ainda tem mais – eu disse, e peguei de novo a sua mão a fim de te conduzir pela lateral da plantação. – Cuidado para não pisar neles, Sev – eu te adverti, enquanto eu mesma caminhava praticamente na ponta dos pés, saltitando de vez em quando.

O verde dos meus olhos percorriam o mar florido, procurando aquilo que eu queria te mostrar. Quando encontrei, puxei seu braço com mais ímpeto enquanto apontava para uma das coisas mais belas que eu já tinha visto na vida:

- Um lírio negro, Sev! – e eu sabia que eles eram tão raros quanto o teu sorriso.


	5. O início do fim

Antes de ir para Hogwarts, eu e Tuney estudávamos na mesma escola. Rodeada pelos colegas, minha irmã raramente falava comigo. Mas lá eu nunca precisei muito da atenção dela. Mesmo enquanto não sabia que era uma bruxa, eu já gostava bastante de estudar e me destacava, principalmente nas matérias que envolviam números. Acho que foi por isso que, ao chegar em Hogwarts, me apaixonei imediatamente pela arte precisa de Poções. Mais tarde, no terceiro ano, optei pelo estudo de Aritmancia, que também envolvia números, talvez para me aproximar um pouco da Matemática que havia deixado em meu passado.

Em ambas as aulas contava com você ao meu lado. Éramos os favoritos do professor Slughorn em Poções. Ele era claramente inconformado com o fato de eu ser uma bruxa excepcional, mas não ser puro-sangue. Mas você disse que isso não fazia diferença. E, para mim, sua opinião era suficiente.

Nas outras aulas eu não podia contar com a sua companhia, afinal, estávamos em mundos separados. O Chapéu Seletor havia te enviado para a Sonserina, e a mim para a Grifinória. James e Sirius diziam que apenas os partidários das artes das trevas eram enviados para a Sonserina. Quando, rapidamente, passei a entender o que eles queriam dizer com isso, tentei persuadi-los da idéia. Era a época de ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, na qual as famílias bruxas estavam decidindo que caminho seguir. Inocente, eu pensava que você jamais se envolveria com qualquer tipo de magia negra. Éramos amigos, e eu julgava te conhecer, embora eu ainda tentasse sem sucesso mergulhar nas profundezas de seus sentimentos, sempre escondidos no negro dos seus olhos.

- Severo, olhe para mim! – murmurei entre dentes, enquanto sentia os olhos de James pousados sobre mim. O professor Slughorn havia acabado de sugerir que formássemos duplas para trabalhar com a Solução Redutora, uma poção particularmente difícil para os alunos do terceiro ano. Nem bem o professor acabou de falar, vi James rolando os olhos para o meu lado e dando uma risada marota na direção de Sirius, que já se juntava a Remus, deixando Peter com um olhar indignado por ter sido claramente preterido em favor do outro. Desviei rapidamente o olhar e procurei por você. Tive a impressão de que você notou, mas virou o rosto, procurando a companhia daqueles que usavam as vestes verde e prata da Sonserina. Na minha inocência de menina, fui incapaz de me conter e te chamei. Era difícil aprender a controlar a minha mania de dizer tudo o que eu queria sem pensar direito nas conseqüências.

- O que foi, Evans?

Torci o nariz antes de responder:

- Não gosto quando você me chama de Evans! Meu nome é Lily! Amigos se chamam pelo primeiro nome, e nós somos amigos, Sev!

Numa fração de segundo, julguei ter visto um prenúncio de sorriso brincar em seus lábios. Logo em seguida, porém, você assumiu um olhar de indiferença que se tornaria quase uma marca registrada. Deu de ombros e foi se juntar a Avery numa mesa afastada da minha.

Fiquei atônita. Bufei, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia a voz de James às minhas costas:

- Ei, Evans, olhe só! Sobramos eu e você... – disse ele, com um gesto de cabeça para indicar o restante da sala. Exasperada, corri os olhos pelo ambiente e vi que todos já tinham se arranjado e começavam a descascar e amassar os pinhões que usaríamos para a aula. O professor Slughorn passou ao nosso lado e disse: - Vamos, senhorita Evans e senhor Potter, só falta vocês dois. É uma pena que a menina mais talentosa da Grifinória tenha escolhido trabalhar com um ser desprezível como você, senhor Potter.

- Pelo menos eu lavo os meus cabelos, diferente do Ranhoso – James disse, com desdém, e ligeiramente alto, provocando deboches inconvenientes daqueles que nos rodeavam. Sirius balançou a cabeça em apoio a ele, sua risada de cachorro rouco ecoando pela sala. O professor, no entanto, não tinha ouvido a colocação de James e pediu silêncio. Isso me deu tempo para retrucar, enquanto acendia o fogo do caldeirão.

- Eu te odeio, Potter. E não fale assim do Severo, eu já te disse, ele é meu amigo! – eu sentia a ponta das minhas orelhas arderem, o que significava que provavelmente elas estavam vermelhas como meus cabelos.

James deu de ombros e lançou um olhar cúmplice para Sirius, que tinha se posicionado na bancada mais próxima com Remus, este último debruçado sobre o livro e brincando com uma mecha de cabelo castanho claro, parecendo ligeiramente entediado. James passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, espetando-os e me deixando ainda mais irritada, se é que isso era possível. Virei ligeiramente as costas para ele e passei a observar o seu trabalho. Avery era um idiota, eu sabia disso. Estava sentado à sua frente, brincando com a faquinha de cortar os ingredientes. Você estava concentrado, mordendo o lábio inferior da forma como costumava fazer quando estava diante de um desafio particularmente estimulante. Observei o contorno dos seus lábios e uma ligeira ruga que se formava em seu semblante. Percebi que você, com o canto dos olhos, verificou se estava tudo bem comigo enquanto fingia selecionar algumas raízes de margaridas. Você deve ter concluído que estava, embora não pudesse ouvir o que James continuava a falar enquanto separava algumas lagartas mortas e as passava para mim:

- Evans, não entendo você. Há tantos Grifinórios – e ele enfatizou a palavra, falando-a pausadamente como se eu não fosse capaz de compreendê-la de outra maneira – no mundo! Por que você quer justamente ser amiga do ranhoso do Snape? Ele é estranho, não tem nenhum talento especial e...

- Para a sua informação, Potter, ele tem muito mais talento que você. Afinal, acho que estamos aqui para aprender como fazer magia, e não como apanhar um pomo de ouro num campo de Quadribol – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de novo, e eu tive que controlar a ânsia de azará-lo. Como eu me irritava fácil com James! – Agora, pare de falar do Severo e me deixe trabalhar em paz, já que eu sei que tudo o que você vai fazer é me passar os ingredientes que estão aí no livro.

- Ora, Evans – ele insistia – todo o mundo sabe que o Ranhoso é apaixonado por você, não é mesmo, Sirius? – James olhou em direção ao amigo, procurando apoio. Recebeu instantaneamente um olhar de aprovação, como se eles já tivessem discutido o assunto tantas outras vezes. Já para mim, foi como se o chão se abrisse sob meus pés.

- Ora, Potter! Não seja estúpido e vá pegar o sumo de sanguessugas no armário!

Ele se afastou, não sem antes dirigir uma risadinha a Sirius e Peter, que também tinha ficado na mesa próxima à nossa. Só Remus continuava entediado, parecendo pouco preocupado com minhas supostas relações amorosas. De fato, Remus parecia ligeiramente doente, mas não dei atenção a isso. Eu procurei novamente observar você e julguei que James estava completamente enganado. Enquanto se empenhava na dupla com Avery, você e o canto dos seus olhos continuavam me observando de quando em vez. E foi então que eu me dei conta, pela primeira vez, do quanto fazia diferença vestir verde e prata ou vermelho e dourado. Aquele era o início do fim.

_"I really feel that I'm losing my best friend"_

(Eu realmente sento que estou perdendo meu melhor amigo)

_"I can't believe this could be the end"_

(Eu não acredito que isso possa ser o fim)


	6. O ferimento

Eu e você tínhamos um acordo tácito de férias, que incluía a cláusula de eu jamais ir à sua casa. Eu sabia que você tinha problemas com sua família, mas você falava pouco sobre eles. Não que eu não perguntasse, pois sempre te questionava como iam as coisas, principalmente com seu pai trouxa. Eu sabia que ele tinha problemas com álcool, e que não gostava muito da idéia de você freqüentar Hogwarts. Nada mais. Você tinha um jeito esperto e escorregadio de falar sem dizer nada quando se tratava de sua família. E eram tão escassas as tardes que podíamos passar juntos, que eu acabava por deixar para lá. Não percebi que sua família também contribuía para o caminho que você vinha tomando. Ocupei-me por tempo demais procurando os culpados, sem saber que eles eram vários, e que incluíam até mesmo, e principalmente, a mim.

Desde que mostrei a você o campo de lírios, sempre nos encontrávamos lá no primeiro dia das férias, eu meio emburrada, você frio e distante. Hogwarts nos separava. Mas bastavam dois ou três dias de conversa e já estávamos aproveitando o sol juntos, deitados na grama do parque e brincando de dar formatos às nuvens que passavam lá no alto. Era exatamente onde eu me sentia quando estava com você: no céu.

Mas aquele verão estava diferente. Uma névoa gelada cobria o nosso bairro e pairava por toda Grã Bretanha, e eu sabia que era influência dos dementadores, que haviam se rebelado de Azkaban. Caminhei até o campo de lírios com os braços em volta do corpo, sentindo um peso anormal no ar que entrava em meus pulmões. Quando avistei o lugar, senti vontade de chorar: não havia uma flor sequer. Apenas mato seco e queimado. Destruído. Estéril. Triste.

Meu coração se encheu de angústia e, quando percebi, estava correndo para a sua casa. Eu nem sequer sabia direito onde era, mas não me importava. Só queria te ver, queria que você me abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, que simplesmente não havia o que temer, que os aurores fariam seu trabalho e capturariam Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Quando cheguei à sua rua, escura e deserta mesmo durante o dia, senti medo. Não era um local amigável, ainda mais para uma menina andar sozinha. O chão era calçado de pedras negras e as casas de tijolos aparentes, muitas delas em ruínas, se enfileiravam diante do rio mal cheiroso, separado por grades altas e ameaçadoras, cobertas de ferrugem. Diminuí o passo e procurei por algum indício que me mostrasse onde você vivia, qual daquelas paredes ocultava o que eu mais desejava ter naquele momento. Eu precisava de você, quase como se não pudesse respirar mais um minuto sequer se não estivesse ao seu lado. Sentia-me só e infeliz, efeito maligno das criaturas que roubam a alegria e a esperança do coração dos homens. Eu queria minha luz de volta, e sabia que você poderia me dar. Acreditava que só você poderia.

De repente, dois olhos negros me espreitaram pela janela de uma construção feia, de paredes descascadas, com um portão alto e negro meio quebrado. Assustei-me, mas segundos depois meu coração se aliviou e não pude evitar um sorriso sincero: você abriu a porta da casa, o olhar mais preocupado e envergonhado que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. A sensação de reconforto em te ver durou pouco, muito pouco:

- Evans! O que você faz aqui?

Gelo. Frio. Triste.

- Evans, Sev? Por que você insiste em me tratar pelo sobrenome? Eu me chamo Lily!

- Ok, então... – você respondeu, ainda surpreso demais para controlar o olhar de preocupação. – Lily, eu disse que não queria você em minha casa. Isso não é lugar para você. É perigoso.

- Ora, Severo, eu sou uma grifinória – eu disse, e não pude deixar de notar uma careta em seu rosto, que você tentou disfarçar sem sucesso. - Se este é o lugar onde você mora, se são estas as paredes que te abrigam, então aqui é lugar para mim, sim – eu disse, impetuosa.

Você olhou para os lados, como se estivesse se certificando de que não estávamos sendo observados. Então, relaxou os ombros e deixou que um ligeiro sorriso tomasse conta de seus lábios. Com um gesto, fez com que eu entrasse enquanto dizia:

- É melhor conversarmos aqui dentro. Essas ruas não são exatamente um lugar seguro.

Eu te acompanhei, um misto de alívio e curiosidade tomando conta de mim mesma. Observei o cômodo em que havíamos acabado de entrar: uma pequena sala de visitas, que mais parecia uma cela acolchoada e escura. Nas paredes, prateleiras cobertas de livros escondiam uma camada de bolor provocada pela umidade do rio. Você se dirigiu à porta que, provavelmente, levava para a cozinha, fazendo um gesto para que eu aguardasse ali. Olhei novamente ao redor e divisei um sofá vermelho e puído, no qual me sentei. Ao lado dele havia uma poltrona velha e uma mesa bamba, agrupados num círculo de luz projetado por um candeeiro preso ao teto. Na mesa, vi o seu livro de poções aberto e imaginei que estivesse estudando algo. Levantei-me de um salto, sorrindo, a fim de observar as páginas do livro e ver o que te interessava tanto, até mesmo nas férias.

A luz do candeeiro era fraca e aproximei meu rosto para enxergar melhor as letras pequenas e espremidas que você escrevia no livro de segunda mão. Eu saiba que você tinha o hábito de anotar ingredientes, dicas e outras coisas que pudessem trazer resultados melhores no preparo das poções. Aquilo lhe rendia pontos e a admiração do professor Slughorn. Mas a palavra que li naquele momento não soava como um ingrediente, pelo menos não que eu conhecesse. Espremidas no rodapé da página, as letras unidas se pareciam mais como um feitiço, do qual eu ainda ouviria falar muito e com extremo pesar: _Sectusempra_.

Li em voz alta, pronunciando a palavra pausadamente. De repente, um barulho de vidro quebrado irrompeu pela sala, assustando-me e fazendo com que eu me virasse repentinamente. Você estava parado na soleira da porta, o olhar nervoso, o copo de suco de abóbora que trazia nas mãos estilhaçado em mil cacos finos e cortantes no chão de madeira escura.

- O que você está bisbilhotando, Lily? – você disse com raiva, aproximando-se rapidamente e fechando o livro. Então percebi que seu rosto estampava uma expressão de dor, e você fechou os olhos, jogando-se na poltrona velha ao lado da mesinha com um baque surdo.

- Eu... eu... não estava bisbilhotando, Sev, eu... Sev! – então percebi porque seu rosto se contorcia em dor: você havia pisado num caco de vidro, que estava enterrado na sola do seu pé descalço, o sangue brilhando, vermelho, intenso, pegajoso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e coloquei a mão sobre o ferimento, provocando um gemido e fazendo com que, involuntariamente, você me afastasse. Levantei-me e, sem pedir licença, apenas me encaminhei para a porta da qual você havia surgido, tomando o cuidado de desviar dos cacos, embora estivesse calçada. Divisei uma pequena cozinha de azulejos quebrados e encardidos, quase tão escura quanto a ante-sala, mas não parei para observar mais nada do aposento. Tomei um copo que estava no escorredor de louças e enchi com água. Havia um pano repousando sobre a pia. Parecia limpo, então o peguei também. Ouvi sua voz, entrecortada por um espasmo de dor, gritar da sala:

- Há álcool no armário sobre o fogão.

Virei-me rapidamente e vi que havia uma porta aberta por cima do fogão a lenha enegrecido. Corri para lá e peguei o vidro de álcool, apoiando-o em meu braço junto com os outros apetrechos que precisaria para tratar o seu ferimento. Entrei na sala e vi que você havia arrancado o caco de vidro com as mãos. Agora o sangue escorria e pingava em grossas gotas no chão de madeira. Seus cabelos caíam sobre seu rosto, como se você estivesse tentando esconder a expressão de dor, fazendo assim com que eu ficasse menos preocupada. Eu poderia te dizer que não adiantava nada se esconder de mim, mas por que falaria naquele momento se jamais tinha dito antes? Certas coisas entre nós sempre ficavam subentendidas. Eu tinha coragem para dizer algumas delas, mas outras simplesmente morriam em meus lábios a cada vez que eu observava o negro dos seus olhos, semnpre tão misteriosos.

Ajoelhei-me e umedeci uma parte do pano com a água, para tentar barrar o sangue que escorria. Fiz pressão no ferimento e vi você morder o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos e se controlando para não produzir nenhum ruído. Aproveitei a deixa, encharquei o pano com álcool e rapidamente o coloquei sobre o machucado.

Involuntariamente, você agarrou meu pulso e aproximou seu rosto do meu, o lábio ainda contorcido de dor. Pude sentir sua respiração próxima da minha, e o hálito fresco de hortelã que você exalava. Olhei em seus olhos, tão próximos, molhados, mas sem deixar que uma lágrima sequer rolasse. Eu jamais veria você chorar. Nossas respirações se aproximavam, meu coração bombeava no peito como se fosse explodir. Minhas mãos continuavam trabalhando em seu ferimento, enrolando o pano apertado em volta do seu pé. Mas eu já não sabia mais o que elas faziam, não tinha mais consciência de mim mesma e do meu próprio corpo. Tudo o que eu sentia era a proximidade do seu, e uma sensação quente e aconchegante que invadia meu coração enquanto ele gritava por você dentro do meu peito.

E tudo o que pude fazer foi seguir suas ordens e beijar você de um jeito terno, doce e raro como um lírio negro.


	7. A discussão

Era fim de tarde e eu tinha acabado de sair de uma aula de Herbologia do quinto ano nas estufas semi-congeladas. Era o último período do dia, e os alunos já se encaminhavam para as respectivas salas comunais de suas casas, tentando escapar do frio que fazia no auge do inverno. Hogwarts era muito bonita naquela época do ano, com suas paredes de pedra cobertas de neve e o lago congelado.

Mas eu não gostava do inverno.

Mesmo assim, estava fora do aconchego da torre da Grifinória, enrolando meu cachecol bem firme ao pescoço, como se tentasse barrar o vento gélido que soprava pelo vão aberto do corredor que levava para a torre oposta, a de Astronomia. Eu havia te encontrado no caminho de volta para o salão comunal, e queria há muito conversar com você. Mas você fazia questão de escapar entre os meus dedos como uma escorregadia serpente todas as vezes que eu tentava. O jeito misterioso que tanto havia me fascinado quando eu era menina começava a me irritar conforme crescíamos. Não que eu não gostasse de você assim, mas eu queria mais. Queria mergulhar fundo na sua alma, conhecer cada detalhe dela. Para mim, não bastava apenas um verão. Mas você se esforçava cada vez mais em se esconder.

Eu segurava uma braçada de livros com firmeza, ligeiramente curvada enquanto os carregava e caminhava ao seu lado. Você evitava me olhar, permanecendo escondido sob uma cortina de cabelos, que já lhe chegavam aos ombros e, cada vez mais, escondiam seus olhos de mim.

- O que você achou, Lily? Que seríamos amigos para sempre? Melhores amigos?

- Nós éramos, Sev! – éramos mais que amigos, eu pensei, mas não disse nada. Apenas respirei fundo, tentando controlar o tom de voz que usava para falar com você. Sabia que o assunto era delicado, e o que eu menos desejava era dizer algo que pudesse te afastar ainda mais de mim. Pelo contrário, tudo o que eu mais queria era remover de uma vez por todas a parede que você insistia em construir entre nós. Mas sempre fui impetuosa, você sabe, e por isso meu tom de voz estava ligeiramente alterado quando continuei – O problema é que eu não gosto das pessoas com quem você está andando! Desculpe, mas eu detesto o Avery e o Mulciber! Mulciber! O que você vê nele, Sev? Você sabe muito bem o que ele tentou fazer com a Mary Macdonald!

Você fugia de mim. Esquivava-se. Abaixava ainda mais a cabeça, sem sequer olhar em meu rosto enquanto eu falava. Eu estava cansada de fingir que não notava, estava exausta de tentar te fazer entender. O nervosismo fazia com que meu corpo inteiro tremesse, e eu sabia que aquilo não era apenas frio. Era o medo de não conseguir te convencer, de não trazer argumentos suficientes para que você desistisse daquelas companhias que estavam te levando para o caminho errado. Para o lado oposto ao qual eu me encaminhava. Seus amigos fatalmente te afastavam de mim.

Estanquei o passo abruptamente e parei diante de você, obrigando-o a me encarar. Nossos rostos estavam próximos demais, como não ficavam desde o início do ano letivo em Hogwarts. Desde o nosso verão.

Você desviou os olhos e disse, com a voz baixa:

- Aquilo não foi nada. Era apenas uma brincadeira, só isso.

- Aquilo era Arte das Trevas, Severo! Agora, se você acha que pode ser chamado de brincadeira... – eu falei, cheia de rancor e mais alto do que realmente pretendia. Não conseguia me controlar, um turbilhão de pensamentos afluindo em minha mente, milhares de coisas que eu havia guardado por pura falta de oportunidade em falar antes com você.

Eu procurei seus olhos o tempo inteiro, mas quando você finalmente me encarou, me senti queimar por dentro, sentimentos conflitantes invadindo minha mente. Seu rosto enrubesceu, embora você tivesse feito um esforço visível para esconder, arrumando o cachecol no pescoço enquanto dizia, a voz muito mais cheia de rancor e desprezo que a minha própria:

- E as magias que o Potter e seus amiguinhos fazem?

Foi a minha vez de enrubescer. Por que, afinal, você sempre insistia em incluir meus amigos, especialmente James, nas nossas discussões? Eu sabia que o que eles faziam com você não era algo legal. Muitas vezes eu tentava te defender, principalmente em sua ausência. Comprei brigas com eles por sua causa. Mas era inegável que, em nenhum momento, aquilo que eles faziam se tratava de Artes das Trevas. Eram apenas tolas brincadeiras de adolescente. Mas como é que você poderia saber? Naquele ano, estávamos cada vez mais longe um do outro, você sempre na companhia de seus amigos sonserinos, e eu, cada vez mais grifinória e orgulhosa disso.

- O que o Potter tem a ver com nossa conversa? – eu me ouvi perguntar, sem conseguir conter meus próprios pensamentos, como sempre.

- Ele e sua corja de amigos saíram escondidos ontem à noite – você estava visivelmente deliciado em dizer aquilo, como se pudesse usar as informações que havia obtido para incriminá-los de alguma forma. Você parecia ter um estranho prazer em saber que, definitivamente, eles não eram perfeitos e tinham tantos segredos quanto você. - Há algo muito estranho relacionado ao Lupin. Onde ele têm ido, Lily?

- Ele está doente – eu falei, mas a minha voz transpareceu dúvida. Eu não sabia o que Remus tinha, mas achava que deveria ser algo grave, e isso me preocupava. Todos os meses ele passava um tempo longe de Hogwarts. Quando voltava, estava sempre fraco e abatido demais, profundas olheiras marcando os olhos castanhos e alguns arranhões pelo rosto. – Os meninos dizem que ele está doente...

- Todos os meses, justamente na lua cheia? – você falou, com a voz carregada de desdém. Eu sabia o que você queria dizer. Já tínhamos discutido sobre aquilo, e eu já ouvira seus argumentos contra Remus. Mas ainda me custava acreditar que um rapaz tão calmo, estudioso e centrado pudesse ser amaldiçoado de tal forma. Um lobisomem? Não, não podia ser. Na verdade, eu fechava os olhos diante das evidências não por preconceito, mas porque me preocupava demais com Remus para acreditar e, até mesmo, para confrontá-lo em busca da verdade, o que eu acabaria por fazer mais tarde.

- Eu conheço sua teoria – tentei imprimir frieza à minha voz, em resposta ao desdém que escutei na sua. – Mas por que você está tão obcecado por eles, de qualquer forma? Por que você quer saber o que eles fazem todas as noites?

- Eu só estou tentando mostrar a você que eles não são tão maravilhosos como v... Como todos acham que eles são, aqueles Marotos – e um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha pelo jeito como você falou. Parecia carregar não apenas desprezo, mas ódio. Eu entendia o quanto você se sentia mal com os insultos que eles te dirigiam, especialmente James e Sirius, mas daí a provocar todo aquele rancor que eu percebia em seus olhos negros era outra história. Eu estava assustada, você não se parecia mais com o Severo que passou os últimos verões ao meu lado.

O vento soprou mais forte e assobiou enquanto passava veloz pelo corredor aberto. Eu abracei os livros com mais força, procurando me aquecer. As palavras saíam num turbilhão, altas, cortantes e geladas como o frio do inverno, temperadas com o medo que eu senti ao divisar sentimentos tão intensos e rancorosos vivendo dentro de você:

- Pelo menos eles não usam Artes das Trevas – não dei sequer tempo para que você argumentasse, pois continuei as investindas contra você, o dedo indicador quase se encostando às maçãs pálidas do seu rosto. - E você está sendo muito ingrato. Eu sei o que aconteceu quando você tentou espioná-los por aquele túnel do Salgueiro Lutador! James Potter salvou você do que quer que esteja vivendo lá embaixo.

Seu rosto se contorceu e eu vi fúria em seus olhos quando você respondeu, afastando-se de mim e começando a caminhar na direção das escadas, sua capa negra enfunando na barra enquanto falava ainda mais alto:

- Salvou!? Salvou!? Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói, com sua espada invisível, como fez no Expresso de Hogwarts? Ele estava salvando seu próprio pescoço, e o de seus amigos também! Você não vai pensar... eu não vou deixar você achar que ele...

- Não vai deixar? Não vai me deixar o quê, Severo Snape? Vamos, fale! – e eu já estava completamente descontrolada, o que você obviamente percebeu.

- Eu não quis dizer isso... quer dizer, eu... Ora, Lily! Eu só não quero ver você bancar a tola com ele e... Ele gosta de você, ok? James Potter gosta de você, Lily! E ele não é... não pode ser... esse grande herói do Quadribol que todos pensam que ele é e que...

- Eu sei que James Potter é um arrogante metido – eu disse, cortando bruscamente o que você dizia enquanto sentia minhas próprias orelhas queimarem. Você estava com ciúmes! No entanto, a constatação não me fez parar de defender o meu ponto de vista. – Eu não preciso que você me diga isso. Mas as idéias de humor de Mulciber e Avery são simplesmente cruéis! Eles são maus, Sev! Eu não entendo como você pode andar com esse tipo de gente!

Eu continuava seguindo seus passos e tentando te convencer a se afastar daqueles sonserinos que eu tanto desprezava. Mas você não estava mais me ouvindo, eu sabia. Depois de ter xingado James, você parecia estar muito mais leve e caminhou mais rápido em direção às escadarias. Porém, sua expressão trazia aquele mesmo ar enigmático que você adotava cada vez com mais freqüência com o passar dos anos.

A escada começou a se mover antes que eu pudesse te acompanhar. Fiquei ali, parada, observando você se afastar rumo às gélidas masmorras, mais frias ainda durante o inverno. Eu não sabia como você suportava aquilo. Qualquer ser de sangue quente não poderia viver por lá. Eu sabia que sonserinos eram serpentes, mas não você.

Sozinha, deixei que uma lágrima solitária rolasse pelo meu rosto. Eu estava magoada. Por que você queria me abandonar, Severo? Você havia se esquecido de tudo que representava para mim? Tinha esquecido dos nossos verões e do campo de lírios? Tinha esquecido do sabor dos nossos beijos e do quanto nossas almas pareciam ser uma só quando estávamos juntos? Você foi o meu despertar, o primeiro que me fez acreditar que eu era diferente. Que eu era especial. Você me fez acreditar que receberíamos a carta e iríamos para Hogwarts juntos, Severo! Mas estávamos cada vez mais separados.

E grande parte disse era culpa sua.

"_It looks as though you're letting go"_

(Parece que mesmo assim você está deixando acontecer)

_"And if it's real, well, I don't want to know"_

(E se isso é real, bem, eu não quero saber)


	8. O Salgueiro Lutador

- Potter! Potter!

Eu corria pelo corredor tentando alcançá-lo. Ele estava sozinho, fazendo qualquer brincadeira idiota com aquele pomo de ouro que havia arrancado das mãos de Regulus Black, o irmão de Sirius, no último jogo de quadribol da Grifinória versus Sonserina. Eu estava cansada da forma como James se gabava de tudo, principalmente quando o assunto era quadribol, mas eu precisava falar com ele.

- Ora, ora... Lily! – ele disse, parando para me encarar. Eu torci o nariz antes de censurá-lo, as palavras saindo asperamente por entre os meus lábios:

- Só os meus amigos me chamam de Lily, Potter.

- Então, Lily – ele insistiu – Eu sou muito mais que um amigo, não é mesmo? – James sorriu, deixando o pomo voar ao seu redor, para apanhá-lo em seguida. Eu tentava me controlar para não azará-lo ali mesmo enquanto ele continuava a falar – Mas a que devo sua ilustre visita ao... hum... corredor da ala norte? Resolveu aceitar meu convite para ir a Hogsmead no próximo fim de semana?

- Não, Potter – e respirei fundo antes de prosseguir, as palavras saindo atropeladas – Eu quero saber de Remus, quero saber onde ele está.

James franziu a testa e seus óculos ficaram num ângulo engraçado. Olhar seu rosto me deu vontade de rir, mas continuei impassível, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, metade para assumir uma expressão mais determinada, metade porque o vento que entrava no corredor da ala norte me fazia congelar de frio. Desde a última conversa que eu tive com você, Severo, algumas semanas antes, decidi que precisava saber o que acontecia com Remus. E ninguém melhor que James, um dos grandes amigos dele, para me responder. Além disso, James havia te salvado. Eu custava a acreditar, mas, no fundo, só precisava de uma pequena confirmação para ter certeza de que Remus era mesmo o que você dizia que ele era.

- Remus está doente, Lily. Eu já te disse – e, pela primeira vez na vida, James parecia desconfortável e não tão seguro de si na minha presença.

- Todos os meses na lua cheia? – e eu me vi repetindo o seu argumento, usando exatamente as palavras que você tinha usado para atacar James e seus amigos. Eu não sabia o que me preocupava mais. Talvez a culpa por ter brigado com você me corroesse. Afinal, talvez você pudesse ter razão. Os Marotos não eram santos, mas eu também sabia que eles seriam incapazes de mexer com as Artes das Trevas.

James segurou meu braço com força e me conduziu para longe do corredor abarrotado de estudantes. Eu queria xingá-lo, mas, pela primeira vez, surpreendia-me com as atitudes dele. Seu semblante estava sério e ele praticamente me arrastava para fora do Castelo. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, percebi que ele me levava para perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Paramos logo abaixo de uma árvore coberta de neve. Não havia muitos estudantes do lado de fora naquele dia frio. O sol de inverno não aquecia e resolvi envolver melhor o meu pescoço com o cachecol. Acho que a única coisa que me mantinha ali era a curiosidade em saber o que James pretendia, afinal. De uma hora para outra, ele se tornou algo próximo do interessante para mim, embora eu não quisesse admitir de fato.

- E então? – perguntei eu, depois de permanecermos um tempo parados, James apenas observando o Salgueiro Lutador ou algo além dele, que eu simplesmente não podia ver. – Você vai me dizer por que me trouxe aqui no meio da neve ou eu serei obrigada a praticar Legilimência em você?

- Não pense que é só o Ranhoso que sabe dessas coisas, Lily – ele falou, e senti meu sangue borbulhar pela ofensa dirigida a você. Quando percebi, já estava te defendendo:

- Não chame o Severo assim!

James deu de ombros e continuou olhando para o Salgueiro Lutador. Eu desviei meus olhos por um instante para encarar o local para onde ele olhava e, no segundo seguinte, James havia desaparecido. Meu coração deu um pulo ao constatar que, no lugar dele, havia um enorme cervo, a galhada ameaçadora virada para o meu lado. Dei alguns passos para trás e observei que havia duas manchas redondas em volta dos olhos do animal. Elas se pareciam muito com as marcas de... óculos?

Meus pensamentos trabalhavam com a velocidade de um turbilhão e comecei a constatar que talvez você estivesse certo. Quem eram os Marotos? O que eles faziam quando Remus desaparecia?

O cervo fez um sinal para que eu montasse em suas costas. Pisquei os olhos lentamente, tentando entender o que significava aquilo. O animal roçou o focinho em minha mão de leve, e era como se ele sorrisse. Foi então que meu cérebro se iluminou: James era um animago! Um cervo normal jamais se comportaria daquela forma, e muito menos me deixaria montar em suas costas como eu o fiz. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele pretendia nem do que encontraríamos pela frente, mas, em meu íntimo, sabia que James não deixaria que nada me machucasse, assim como ele havia feito com você.

Aos saltos, o cervo abriu caminho entre as ameias e se aproximou do Salgueiro Lutador. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o vento rachar os meus lábios, e esperei ser atingida por algum galho furioso da árvore. Mas o golpe não veio. Senti o ar ficar mais pesado, e a escuridão nos envolveu. Abri novamente os olhos e pisquei algumas vezes para me acostumar ao novo ambiente: estávamos numa espécie de túnel, logo abaixo do Salgueiro, as raízes da árvore visíveis no teto. Uma passagem se estendia à direita, iluminada por vários archotes de luz amarelada. Observei as paredes toscas de terra do túnel, arranhadas em muitos locais por unhas gigantescas que seriam capazes de abrir buracos mortais na pele de um homem. Franzi a testa enquanto olhava.

Foi quando percebi que o cervo estava parado, provavelmente esperando que eu desmontasse de suas costas. Saltei e retirei a varinha do meio das vestes. Assustei-me ao ouvir alguma coisa se arrastando velozmente pelo chão, mas logo percebi que se tratava apenas de um gorducho rato. O cervo começou a trotar, os cascos ecoando pelas paredes do túnel enquanto caminhávamos. O rato era mais veloz, sumindo por alguns momentos na escuridão e depois retornando, como se quisesse nos apressar. A galhada do cervo se enroscava no teto e fazia com que ele tivesse que andar com a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada.

Um latido rouco se fez ouvir depois de um tempo em que percorríamos o longo corredor mal iluminado. Assustada, suspendi a varinha, segurando-a com mais firmeza, o coração ribombando no peito e a respiração alterada. Eu sabia que uma fera vivia ali. James tinha salvado você dela, mas parecia querer que eu a conhecesse antes de me salvar também. Havia uma constante sensação desagradável em meu estômago enquanto eu caminhava, cada barulho no túnel multiplicado em centenas de vezes por um eco macabro. Então, em questão de segundos, presenciei uma das cenas mais impressionantes da minha vida até aquele momento: um enorme cachorro preto apareceu numa curva do corredor e se transformou, diante de meus olhos estupefatos, em Sirius Black.

- Prongs! O que é que a Evans está fazendo aqui? – e Sirius tinha a expressão tão séria quanto a de James antes de ele se transformar. Quando olhei para trás, surpreendi-me novamente. O cervo e o rato tinham dado lugar a James e Peter Pettigrew.

- Eu sabia que ela viria, mais dia, menos dia – Peter sorriu, a saliência dos dentes me lembrando absurdamente o rato que ele há pouco fora. – Prongs pediu a minha ajuda para barrar o Salgueiro Lutador, Padfoot!

- Cale a boca, Wormtail! – Sirius disse, com um certo desprezo na voz, e se virou novamente para James, sem sequer me dirigir a palavra. Ele não parecia o mesmo Sirius brincalhão e sempre metido em alguma confusão que eu conhecia. Seu rosto demonstrava cansaço e preocupação quando ele falou – Moony não vai gostar de saber disso.

- Acho que Moony é muito mais amigo dela do que nós somos. Afinal, eles estudam sempre juntos – disse James, ainda olhando para Sirius de uma maneira séria que chegava a me assustar. – Como ele está?

- Está se recuperando... – disse Sirius, e me pareceu que ele era invadido por uma profunda tristeza. – As últimas noites não foram nada agradáveis. Parece que os sintomas têm piorado conforme ele vai ficando mais velho.

- Devo desculpas por não ter estado aqui – James falou, enquanto remexia os bolsos da própria capa. – De qualquer forma, apanhei algo para vocês – e retirou o pomo de ouro de dentro das vestes, o pequeno objeto dourado batendo freneticamente as asinhas, como se quisesse escapar na menor oportunidade.

- Regulus? – Sirius perguntou, um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios. Peter batia palmas, entusiasmado.

- Sim!

E naquele momento os olhos de James brilharam intensamente. Não pude deixar de pensar em você enquanto ele descrevia cada detalhe do jogo e de como o irmão mais novo de Sirius tinha caído da vassoura e deixado o pomo para ele. Mas eu não estava mais ali. O brilho dos olhos de James me fazia lembrar das inúmeras vezes em que eu mergulhei em seus olhos negros, que brilhavam muito mais intensos quando você estava diante de um desafio, uma poção particularmente difícil ou um problema de Aritmancia que me parecia sem solução. Eu me recordava ali, debaixo da terra e tão longe de você, das noites em que o brilho das estrelas se refletia em seus olhos antes de você os fechar e procurar meus lábios.

- Evans? Evans! – Sirius chamava, e fui obrigada a parar de pensar em você e voltar para aquele horrível túnel escavado na terra. – Acho que a gente já pode entrar.

Olhei para o fim do corredor, que terminava numa pequena elevação um pouco mais clara. Ao adentrar o local, percebi que estávamos numa espécie de construção abandonada. As paredes estavam descascadas, havia móveis quebrados e arranhados por toda parte. As janelas estavam fechadas com tábuas, deixando passar alguns finos raios do sol de inverno que brilhava lá fora. Olhando rapidamente pela fresta da janela, consegui divisar o povoado de Hogsmead, e conclui que devíamos estar na Casa dos Gritos. Um arrepio gelado percorreu minha espinha. Enquanto seguia os garotos por um corredor cheio de portas, reparei nas marcas e arranhões que se multiplicavam pelas paredes. Um borrão vermelho intenso me chamou a atenção e perguntei, assustada:

- Isso é...

- Sangue.

Remus apareceu de repente de uma das portas no fim do corredor. James começou a explicar por que havia me trazido, mas eu sequer conseguia prestar atenção. Remus estava num estado lastimável, as roupas rotas, os olhos profundamente marcados por olheiras, as mãos e unhas cobertas de sujeita e o rosto completamente arranhado. Ele se aproximou de mim sem sequer responder para James, os olhos castanhos fixos nos meus. Então, parou ao meu lado e observou a parede, na qual o sangue ainda vivo brotava como se fosse água, formando estranhos desenhos que enchiam minha mente de cenas assustadoras e me deixavam com um nó na garganta.

- E o pior é que eu não me lembro de nada quando estou assim, Lily... transformado – disse Remus, depois que tínhamos nos instalado num dos quartos da mansão abandonada. Ele estava sentado num velho colchão embolorado que cobria uma cama de estrado de ferro, parcialmente destruída. Nós estávamos em volta dele, em cadeiras de madeira bambas. Ele inspirou profundamente, parecendo acometido por alguma dor física, e continuou – É mais forte do que eu. Eu posso machucar. Eu posso ferir. Eu posso matar. Ou pior ainda: dar a alguém uma maldita vida amaldiçoada, exatamente como a minha.

Levei minha mão ao rosto arranhado dele e, instintivamente, Remus se contraiu. Enquanto isso, James explicava como eles haviam se tornado animagos ilegais para ajudar Remus durante as transformações, e a forma como os lobisomens não podiam amaldiçoar. Eu não conseguia deixar de encarar a figura frágil daquele não mais que menino, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e semblante esgotado. Não pude me conter ao perguntar:

- Mas... como? Como foi que aconteceu isso com você?

James parou de falar. O ar ficou pesado enquanto eu esperava que Remus dissesse alguma coisa. Sua voz veio rouca, como se fosse difícil extrair aquela lembrança que tanto o machucava:

- Fenrir Greyback... um lobisomem especialista em crianças. Ele as morde e amaldiçoa por prazer. Dizem que foi recrutado por Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

- Artes das Trevas... – eu murmurei, revoltada. E então a adrenalina que corria em meu sangue fez com que eu me levantasse da cadeira bruscamente antes de continuar – Precisamos lutar contra elas! E rápido! Isso não é justo, Remus! Não é justo!

Sem saber direito o que fazia, eu corri. Corri para longe daquela casa, para longe da figura eternamente marcada de Remus, para longe da animagia de seus amigos, que se mostravam capazes de qualquer coisa para tornar seus dias menos tristes. Eu precisava encontrar você, precisava dizer o quanto era perigoso, o quanto as Artes das Trevas poderiam te afastar cada vez mais de mim. Porque, ao ver Remus naquela situação, tudo o que tive certeza foi que eu queria lutar contra aquilo. Eu jamais estaria do lado negro da força. E não podia deixar que você estivesse.

O corredor parecia não ter mais fim, e eu não me importava com a maneira ofegante como respirava. Passei pelo Salgueiro Lutador ainda paralisado e não parei de correr até alcançar o Castelo. Busquei as masmorras sem sequer saber direito onde ficava a sala comunal da Sonserina. Mas o destino gostava de brincar comigo e lá estava você, no fim das escadas, sua capa negra farfalhando ao caminhar, seus cabelos compridos balançando nas costas enquanto mantinha a cabeça ligeiramente abaixada. Seus braços carregavam livros e frascos de poções, mas eu não pensei duas vezes quando me atirei neles, o rosto coberto de lágrimas. O barulho de vidro quebrado e líquido se espalhando pelo chão foi a única trilha sonora que me permiti escutar enquanto pousava meus lábios sobre os seus e te apertava junto ao peito, como se pudesse evitar que você se perdesse para sempre de mim.

E nosso beijo tinha gosto de lágrimas... E doía.


	9. A sangue ruim

Ainda nos beijamos algumas poucas vezes naquele ano, escondidos pelos sólidos muros do castelo, quase sempre por iniciativa minha em algum momento de fraqueza. Você cansou de me questionar o que acontecia cada vez que eu resolvia me atirar em seus braços quando encontrava uma pequena oportunidade, ao final de uma aula de Poções ou num encontro furtivo pelos corredores. Eu não te explicava nada. Apenas buscava seus carinhos, o toque quente dos seus lábios, e depois saía correndo, quase tão vermelha quanto os meus próprios cabelos, o coração palpitando dolorosamente no peito e uma lágrima salgada escorrendo pela bochecha. Éramos assim, cheios de mistérios. Você cada vez mais envolvido nos seus segredos, e eu aprendendo contigo. Havia pouca conversa para nós naqueles dias, cada vez mais diferentes que nos tornávamos um do outro.

Você sabia que eu andava mais na companhia dos Marotos, que você tanto odiava. Eu sabia que você não largava Mulciber e Avery, e só tinha dispensado Lucius, a figura de seu quase mentor, porque ele havia concluído os estudos em Hogwarts. Por todos os cantos do mundo bruxo o que se ouvia falar era que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado continuava avançando em seu intento de habitar a face da Terra apenas com puros-sangue. A elite do Departamento de Aurores trabalhava duro para tentar capturar os seguidores do bruxo das trevas, que, já naquela época, intitulavam-se Comensais da Morte, uma alusão sinistra ao fato de devorarem a vida daqueles que se atreviam a cruzarem seus caminhos. Eles deixavam um rastro de destruição por onde passavam. Eu tinha calafrios quando ouvia falar deles, e temia por você.

A aproximação dos exames para obter os Níveis Ordinários em Magia tinha nos afastado sensivelmente. Raramente eu o procurava, pois me concentrava em estudar na biblioteca com Remus até Madame Pince nos expulsar aos berros, e então continuávamos na sala comunal. Algumas vezes Peter, Sirius e James nos acompanhavam, mas eu ficava visivelmente irritada quando isso acontecia. A duplinha Sirius e James era incapaz de se manter calada e concentrada por muito tempo nos estudos, e a qualquer sinal de uma possível confusão à vista, Peter também se dispersava com eles. Às vezes Remus sorria de lado, acho que tentando esconder de mim o fato de que se divertia diante das piadas e comentários totalmente alheios às matérias propostas para os NOM´s. Eu abanava a cabeça e tentava me controlar, mas geralmente acabava a noite emburrada, brigando com James por qualquer motivo idiota.

Já nessa época ele tinha intensificado seus planos de conseguir um encontro comigo em Hogsmead, ou seja, reforçava o convite de todas as maneiras mais criativas e imaginativas possíveis a cada oportunidade que julgava ter durante uma aula particularmente chata (para ele) ou um intervalo no qual ele não estivesse fazendo nada e trombasse comigo pelos corredores. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me irritava com o jeito insistente e convencido de James, no fundo aquele jogo me divertia. James era bonito, um bruxo talentoso, embora absolutamente desligado dos estudos, e tinha verdadeira aversão às Artes das Trevas, exatamente como eu. Apesar de ser metido, e um pouco mimado por ser filho único, James tinha bom coração e vinha me mostrando isso a cada dia, mal sabia ele, na relação que mantinha com Remus e os outros Marotos.

Porém, o nível de estresse que me aguardava naquela tarde faria com que algumas coisas mudassem para sempre. Eu tinha passado os últimos meses em intensa preparação para os exames e tirei a maioria deles de letra, embora tivesse ficado com um verdadeiro bolo no estômago antes de cada prova, de forma que pouco me alimentei naqueles dias. O último exame era o de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que me esforcei em concluir dentro do prazo exigido pelo pequeno e astuto professor Flitwick. No momento em que ele convocou os mais de cem rolos de pergaminho e caiu sob o peso deles, fui uma das que estava mais próxima e me levantei imediatamente para ajudá-lo, na companhia de alguns outros alunos. O salão principal ia se esvaziando à medida que os estudantes abandonavam as carteiras milimetricamente dispostas para os exames. Depois de me certificar que o pequeno professor de Feitiços estava bem, acompanhei o fluxo e fui me colocar à beira do lago, na companhia das minhas colegas da Grifinória. Cheguei logo depois das garotas, que já tinham se acomodado para aproveitar o sol e a falta de mais provas naquele ano letivo. Elas sussurravam e soltavam risinhos, apontando para uma frondosa faia próxima ao lago. Virei o pescoço na direção do dedo gorducho de Mary McDonald, já esperando avistar aquele grupinho: Sirius, James, Remus e Peter. Mary murmurou, perdida em pensamentos:

- Aquele Sirius é um pedaço de mau caminho...

Eu sequer consegui prestar atenção no resto da frase, pois o que avistei me fez perder toda a alegria de ter concluído o último exame para os NOM´s. James tinha acabado de lançar uma azaração em você, e imediatamente começaram a escorrer de sua boca bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa. Fiquei me perguntando onde estaria sua varinha, até que a avistei, em meio a uma multidão de alunos que já se aglomerava, um borrão jogado na grama, totalmente fora do seu alcance. Imaginei que, covardemente, James o havia desarmado. Minha mente travava uma terrível batalha interna, perguntando-se por que James tinha que fazer aquilo. Eu sabia que vocês se odiavam, mas a atitude era simplesmente desleal. A espuma já cobria seus lábios e o fazia se engasgar, sufocar. Eu achava que James tinha amadurecido nos últimos tempos, mas percebi naquele momento que estava enganada, e fiquei profundamente decepcionada. O sentimento que nutria em relação a você falou mais alto e abri caminho pela multidão com passos determinados, a varinha em punho.

- Deixem ele em paz!

Seus olhos negros pousaram sobre os meus e pude ler um intenso desagrado neles. Eu sabia que corria esse risco ao tentar te defender. Sustentei o seu olhar com a cabeça erguida, num sinal de desafio, como se fosse eu a te azarar, ao invés de defendê-lo. Seus lábios se contorciam, enquanto a espuma dispersava, já que James havia baixado a varinha e se concentrava apenas em segurar o pomo de euro, que se debatia nas mãos do apanhador. Um novo movimento dele chamou a minha atenção: tinha arqueado as costas e estufado o peito como um pavão, e então disse, num tom de voz muitas vezes mais grave e que soou falsamente maduro:

- Tudo bem, Evans?

- Deixem ele em paz! – abandonei de vez seus olhos negros para encontrar os castanhos de James, o rosto retorcido num sorriso que chegava a ser quase idiota. Eu estava furiosa, mas na verdade o que pretendia ao olhar para ele era fugir da decepção que sentia ao encarar seu rosto carregado de vergonha e rancor. Continuei a dirigir o meu desagrado para James, um profundo desprezo pelas atitudes dele crescendo dentro de mim. – O que foi que ele lhe fez?

- Bom – e James prosseguiu, dando de ombros – É mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

A multidão ao redor caiu na gargalhada. Eu sabia que você não era exatamente popular em Hogwarts. Muitos temiam seu jeito misterioso e fechado, e você era um Sonserino. De qualquer forma, ser um membro da casa das serpentes não inspirava muita simpatia naqueles dias. Sirius e Peter estavam às gargalhadas. Remus ainda estava absorto num livro qualquer, sentado sobre a sombra da faia como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele não ria. E nem eu. Senti que minha voz poderia congelar quando proferi as palavras seguintes:

- Você se acha engraçado, mas não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter! Deixe ele em paz!

- Deixo se você sair comigo, Evans – James estava tão absorto em meus olhos, e a multidão na cena que ele fazia, que sequer perceberam os seus movimentos em direção à varinha caída. As asinhas do pomo continuavam se mexendo velozmente, presas pelos dedos dele. Você ainda cuspia restos de espuma enquanto se arrastava, e eu já nem prestava atenção nas palavras de James enquanto te observava, perguntando-me o que você seria capaz de fazer. – Anda... saia comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei um dedo no Ranhoso.

- Eu... eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse que escolher entre você e a lula-gigante!

Sirius se retorceu e curvou as costas, dobrando-se enquanto ria. Eu continuava observando seus movimentos por trás deles.

- Mau jeito, Prongs! OI!

Droga! Sirius percebeu suas intenções e se voltou com agilidade para você. Porém, a varinha já estava firme em sua mão, e a sucessão de lampejos e acontecimentos seguintes quase me fez perder o fôlego. Eu sabia que você andava treinando feitiços não-verbais, algo avançado para alunos do quinto ano. Porém, qualquer coisa na qual você se esforçasse era capaz de desempenhar com habilidade, portanto tinha se tornado muito bom neles. Seus olhos estavam injetados de fúria reprimida enquanto apontava a varinha diretamente para James. Um corte profundo brilhou no rosto do grifinório, salpicando a camisa branca de sangue. Assustada, levei a mão à boca para conter um grito abafado. Queria correr para você e impedi-lo de machucar James, mas minhas pernas simplesmente não obedeciam. Ele girou, e meu coração deu um salto, vindo parar quase na garganta. No segundo seguinte, eu não queria acreditar no que via: você estava flutuando de cabeça para baixo, as vestes negras do avesso cobriam seu rosto e exibiam suas pernas magras e as roupas de baixo. Ruborizei na hora, sem sequer ouvir as gargalhadas que nos envolviam. Meu rosto se contorceu de fúria, porém, estranhamente, tive que reprimir uma intensa vontade de rir. Sentia-me como se estivesse vingada por todos os mistérios, todas as vezes que você havia insistido em se esconder de mim. E lá estava você, de ponta cabeça nos jardins de Hogwarts, mostrando as cuecas para os outros alunos. O riso durou pouco em meus lábios, apenas o suficiente para constatar que James se contorcia em uma cruel gargalhada.

- Ponha ele no chão! – eu gritei, enquanto desviava os olhos da sua figura flutuante ao nosso lado.

- Perfeitamente!

Com um aceno da varinha de James você caiu, as vestes negras emboladas no chão, e um intenso sentimento de compaixão começou a tomar conta de mim. Você tentou sair correndo, mas Sirius já tinha berrado o feitiço:

_- Petrificus Totalus!_

- DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – enquanto você emborcava no chão, duro como uma tábua, o grito saiu da minha garganta, quente, feroz. Apontei a varinha de maneira firme para James e Sirius. Ambos assumiram uma expressão preocupada, e notei que Remus fechava o livro sob a sombra da faia, mas ainda continuava sentado, observando a cena sem nela se envolver.

- Ah, Evans... não me obrigue a azarar você – James falou, me encarando de maneira séria. Seus olhos brilhavam por detrás dos óculos de aros grossos. Eu não me deixei abater e completei:

- Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

James parecia emburrado, mas acabou cedendo ao meu apelo. Você começou a se erguer, olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Eu queria tentar ler qualquer sentimento neles, mesmo que fosse o rancor que tinha visto anteriormente, mas você já tinha revestido seu rosto com a expressão impassível que tinha o poder de esconder você de mim. James continuava:

- Pronto! Você tem sorte de que a Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso.

Você continuava me olhando. O rosto não trazia sequer uma ruga que expressasse o que viria a seguir. Você não deixava transparecer a arma com que iria me ferir, como se fosse um ladrão noturno à espreita, escondendo o punhal que usaria para cravar o coração da sua vítima. Eu julgava que aquilo havia acabado, que você se levantaria, voltaria para os corredores gélidos das masmorras e nós continuaríamos nosso relacionamento doentio de beijos roubados em momentos de desespero. Porém, você não planejava isso. Não sei sequer se planejava algo. Mas, com a fúria de um assassino, deu-me seu golpe de misericórdia:

- Não preciso da ajuda de uma _sangue-ruim_ imunda como ela.

Você disse que não importava, que não fazia diferença, que o sangue jamais seria um fator determinante na nossa relação. Eu tinha nascido trouxa, mas você também era mestiço, não tinha o sangue-puro que seus colegas sonserinos insistiam em ostentar. Mas você disse que isso não era importante, e eu acreditei em você. Você me iludiu como se faz com uma criança, entregando-lhe o doce que vai tirar no futuro. Na época, eu era mesmo uma criança, tão inocente em acreditar no que você dizia. Era como se você me tivesse contado um segredo, o qual eu havia carregado até ali, mas que agora descobria ser uma sórdida e deslavada mentira. A pureza do sangue fazia toda a diferença para você. Então, também faria a diferença para mim. Tentando conter as lágrimas que queriam escorrer pelas minhas bochechas sardentas, desviei os olhos dos seus e jurei que jamais voltaria a me perder neles. As palavras que saíram da minha boca também queriam te ferir, mas elas pareciam ínfimas diante daquela com a qual você tinha me atacado:

- Ótimo! No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_!

Eu queria virar as costas e sair dali. Correr até chegar a algum lugar onde pudesse evitar todos aqueles olhares pousados sobre nós. Queria me esconder, atirar-me num beco qualquer e esperar que a morte me levasse num frio abraço. Eu tinha perdido você para sempre. E a culpa era toda, toda sua!

- Peça desculpas a Evans! – ainda ouvi James gritar, enquanto apontava a varinha para você de maneira furiosa. Deixei que toda a minha frustração se esvaísse, abandonasse meu corpo nas palavras que proferi, nas ofensas que joguei no rosto de James sem sequer olhar novamente para você:

- Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar! Você é tão ruim quanto ele. Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que você acabou de desmontar de uma vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS!

Virei as costas. Ouvi James me chamar. Eu só queria abandonar o mais depressa possível aquele lugar. Ficar o mais longe que pudesse daquelas lembranças. E só havia um lugar onde eu poderia me isolar do mundo inteiro: a Casa dos Gritos.

Mas eu sabia que Remus me seguiria para lá quando o vi se levantar de um salto e caminhar na minha direção.

_Don't speak, _I know just what you're saying

(Não fale, eu sei exatamente o que você está dizendo)

_So please stop explaining, don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

(Então por favor pare de explicar, não me conte porque machuca)


	10. A decisão

Quando me vi longe o bastante para que não fosse notada, comecei a correr. O plano era inclinado e eu já avistava a sombra gigante do Salgueiro Lutador cortando a planície. Hagrid, o guarda-caças de Hogwarts, estava próximo a orla da Floresta Proibida, entretido em cortar lenha, provavelmente para sua cabana. Procurei passar do lado oposto para que ele não me visse. Mas eu sabia que Remus ainda me seguia, e quando parei ao pé da grande árvore e procurei por um galho para paralisá-la, ele parou ao meu lado sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Os fios ruivos voavam sobre meu rosto e a bolsa que eu carregava já estava no chão, aberta, os livros caídos ao lado dela. As lágrimas insistiam em escorrer pela minha bochecha, quentes, grossas, infalíveis, enquanto eu procurava em vão escondê-las.

Remus recolheu meu material, guardando-o com cuidado dentro da bolsa. Pegou um galho atrás de algumas pedras cobertas de musgo que ali ficavam e, sem palavras, ofereceu-se para paralisar o Salgueiro. Olhei para ele e dei de ombros. Pude notar uma expressão preocupada em seu semblante. Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia bem com aquela sensação de proteção, ainda imaginava que Remus era um dos melhores amigos de James, e meu coração estava confuso e hesitante em aceitar qualquer ajuda que viesse dele.

Eu só conseguia pensar em você, e em como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto entre nós. Eu sempre julguei que seu mistério e seu afastamento fossem provenientes de algum medo bobo em relação a se entregar, mas nunca imaginaria que você estivesse alimentando um preconceito em silêncio, algo que tinha dito anteriormente que não faria a menor diferença entre nós. Eu me amaldiçoava e me corroia por dentro por ter acreditado nas palavras de um menino que nada sabia da vida, e por tê-las carregado comigo e utilizado-as para justificar todos os seus erros. Sentia raiva de você, mas muito mais de mim mesma, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor abafado da passagem secreta que levava à Casa dos Gritos, com Remus em meu encalço.

Entrei na casa coberta de pó e escuridão, cortada apenas por pequenos raios de luz que entravam pelas frestas das janelas fechadas com pedaços de madeira bruta. Era verão, mas o local estava frio e deserto, o que fez com que um arrepio corresse pela minha espinha. Joguei-me no chão de qualquer forma, próxima à lareira. Com um aceno da varinha, Remus acendeu-a e se sentou logo à minha frente. Eu não levantei o rosto para encará-lo, pois sentia vergonha das lágrimas que escorriam por minhas bochechas e manchavam minhas sardas. Lily Evans, a sempre tão forte e corajosa grifinória, naquele momento chorava lágrimas de sangue por causa de um sonserino de alma estragada e coração de gelo, para quem a pureza do sangue fazia toda a diferença.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, sem sequer nos mexermos. Eu abraçava as pernas e mantinha a cabeça afundada entre os joelhos, os cabelos escondendo o rosto. Sei que Remus não falava em respeito ao meu silêncio, e passei a me sentir confortável com a presença dele. Já não pensava mais que ele era _o amigo do James_, e sim que era aquele garoto eternamente amaldiçoado, que não tinha culpa de ser quem era, mas que teve sorte de ter encontrado em Hogwarts pessoas que não se importavam com isso. Eu também não me importava, e passei a me sentir egoísta em ter corrido justo para o esconderijo dele, que tinha problemas muito maiores que os meus próprios para esconder e pelos quais chorar. No entanto, era ele ali a me dar apoio, e me senti infinitamente diminuída. Quando as lágrimas secaram e restou apenas o peso no coração foi que eu consegui falar:

- Estou cansada, Remus...

- Eu imagino – ele disse, e então, com cuidado, levantou o meu queixo, da mesma forma que tentei tocá-lo da primeira vez em que nos encontramos naquela casa e ele se retraiu. Naquele momento, aquele gesto era quase como um pedido de desculpas por parte dele. – Mas, veja bem, Lily, há algo que eu preciso te dizer, embora eu ache que talvez não sejam exatamente palavras de consolo.

- Não se preocupe, Remus – eu prossegui, encarando os olhos castanhos que me fitavam, o semblante triste daquele que tinha dividido comigo o pior dos seus segredos sem me questionar. – Acho que já estou destruída o bastante para agüentar o que vier.

- Bom – Remus começou, de maneira um tanto quanto reticente, como se escolhesse cuidadosamente as palavras que empregaria em seguida – Eu acredito que o fato de você ser a garota fantástica, livre de preconceitos e carinhosa que é não explica de todo a maneira como você defendeu o Snape hoje. E nem esse monte de lágrimas que acabei de te ver derramar. Sei que você e Snape são amigos, mas...

- Remus... – eu toquei a mão dele de leve, e ele parou de falar. – Eu sei onde você quer chegar. E eu sei que, para os poucos que me conhecessem, talvez tenha ficado evidente que há muito mais que amizade entre Severo e eu.

- Esse é o meu medo, Lily. Eu tenho ouvido coisas a respeito de Snape que me fazem temer por você. Não estou aqui como amigo de James, e nem tampouco para te dizer o que você deve ou não deve fazer. Tenho certeza de que você é capaz de definir sozinha o que é certo e errado. Mas eu queria dizer só uma coisa, Lily, como um amigo, não como um dos Marotos.

E ele se calou. Era como se pedisse minha permissão para prosseguir, e eu hesitei por um momento. Não sabia exatamente se queria ouvir as palavras que viriam a seguir, mas quando dei por mim, já havia acenado a cabeça de forma a instigar Remus a prosseguir. Então, ele falou:

- Vocês estão em caminhos opostos, Lily. Nada vai mudar o fato de que cada um de vocês já escolheu seu lados, e certamente, não foi o mesmo. Sendo quem você é, será impossível aceitar o que Snape se torna a cada dia. Ele fatalmente será um Comensal da Morte e nós teremos que combatê-lo.

Mordi o lábio inferior para tentar conter uma última lágrima que rolou pelo meu rosto. Imediatamente, Remus a aparou, e sorriu para mim. Talvez ele soubesse como eu me sentia. Talvez também tivesse amado alguém à beira da loucura, alguém que jamais pudesse aceitar quem ele era. Eu não sabia. Mas agradeci intimamente por ele estar ali quando me deixei abraçar e chorei ainda mais.

Voltamos para o Castelo com o sol se pondo no horizonte. Remus não dizia nada, e eu preferi ficar em silêncio. Entramos na sala comunal juntos, e, imediatamente, James se levantou da poltrona próxima à lareira, onde estava sentado esperando por mim, na companhia de Sirius e Peter. Mas não havia nada mais daquela pose arrogante de peito estufado, nem da voz num tom mais grave que ele havia assumido enquanto estava diante de você. Ele se aproximou com uma expressão preocupada, e parou diante de mim sem conseguir articular direito as palavras que proferia:

- Lily, eu... Quer dizer, nós... Digo, eu e Sirius... Hã... Você está bem?

Bem? O que era estar bem? Naquele momento eu imaginava que jamais saberia novamente o significado daquela palavra. Minha alma estava perturbada, recortada em mil pedaços como num impossível quebra cabeças, ou como cacos de vidro que me cortavam ao menor movimento. Não consegui responder nada a James, mas fiquei surpresa quando percebi que seus olhos ficaram ligeiramente molhados por debaixo das lentes dos óculos de aro grosso.

Virei as costas e subi para o dormitório. As meninas que dividiam o quarto comigo fizeram silêncio quando eu entrei, e mantiveram seus olhos pousados em mim até que eu tivesse tirado os sapatos, vestido minha camisola, deitado-me na cama e fechado as cortinas vermelhas. Olhos mais curiosos que piedosos. Eu queria ficar sozinha. Não queria nenhuma daquelas garotas me perturbando com perguntas, com falsos consolos ou palavras bonitas que não poderiam me fazer sentir melhor. Estava cansada e só queria acalmar meu coração, deixar de pensar em você e esquecer tudo o que você havia representado para mim ao longo daqueles cinco anos nos quais evoluímos de verdadeiros amigos para dois desconhecidos que eventualmente se beijavam. A ilusão tinha se tornado pó, tinha sido esmigalhada pelas duas palavras que traziam um significado implícito muito maior que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Saídas de sua boca em direção aos meus ouvidos, representavam uma mentira levada por toda uma vida que se desfazia. Uma mentira que era justificativa para meus atos e nossos beijos. Uma mentira que eu havia carregado como verdade no coração.

Em meios às lágrimas e à dor, o sono veio como um anjo negro que me carregou para mundos desconhecidos, mas nos quais ainda havia muito o que temer.

- Lily!

Eu me sobressaltei ao escutar a voz de Mary. Sonhava com um raio de luz verde que invadia minha visão e tomava conta do local onde eu estava. A ele se seguia uma escuridão opressora, cortada apenas por um grito desesperado que parecia vir da sua garganta, como se você estivesse sofrendo um mal irreparável que caminharia ao seu lado para o resto da vida. Por isso, ao ouvir Mary chamando o meu nome, agarrei o pulso de minha colega com força e abri os olhos, assustando-a. Depois de se afastar um pouco de minha cama, ela prosseguiu:

- O que aconteceu com você, Lily? Está péssima! Seus olhos estão muito vermelhos e... – ela se deteve quando viu a minha expressão desaprovadora no rosto. Então prosseguiu - Eu e as meninas estamos preocupadas com você desde hoje à tarde, quando você se meteu nas brigas dos Marotos com aquele seboso do Snape. Não consigo entender o que você tinha na cabeça!

- Nada, Mary – eu falei, de mau humor. – Por que você me acordou?

- Ah! Então... – ela hesitou, deixando os olhos rolarem para as outras meninas em busca de apoio. Voltou-se novamente para mim quando falou - É o Snape. Ele está lá embaixo, na porta da sala comunal – meu coração começou a protestar furiosamente no peito e um nó se fez em minha garganta. – Eu vim te avisar porque a Mulher Gorda não quer deixar ele entrar, claro, mas ele insistiu que alguém precisava dizer a você que ele estava lá.

- Diga a ele que eu não quero vê-lo – eu virei o rosto antes de completar – Nunca mais.

- Ele disse que vai dormir lá fora se você não descer. Snape vai se meter numa confusão se o Filch pegá-lo. Isso se o James não for até ele primeiro e expulsá-lo a pontapés. Vá falar com ele, Lily!

Observei os olhos azuis de Mary. Você e seus amigos tinham deixado-na por uma semana na enfermaria depois de testar nela um feitiço horrível, que a tinha quase cortado ao meio. Mary tinha perdido muito sangue, e algumas das cicatrizes permaneciam ainda em seu rosto. No entanto, lá estava ela na beira da minha cama, me dizendo para ir conversar com você. Aquilo era o que pessoas como nós, grifinórios, faríamos. Eu me questionava se você faria o mesmo por qualquer um que fosse. Já não era mais capaz de responder.

Levantei-me e rumei para a porta do quarto. Mary ainda questionou, quando me viu saindo descalça e de camisola pelo corredor:

- Você não vai trocar de roupa?

- Não. Eu não pretendo demorar – respondi, e abandonei o dormitório, alcançando rapidamente as escadas.

Havia ainda alguns poucos alunos aproveitando a noite antes de se recolherem para suas camas. Alguns jogavam Snap Explosivo em um canto, e sorriam diante de uma jogada mais ousada, divertindo-se. Eu imaginei se algum dia seria novamente capaz de sorrir com o coração. Não sabia se conseguiria colar todos os pedaços que você tinha feito questão de quebrar.

Saí pela porta da sala comunal como se fosse um fantasma. Os fios de cabelo vermelho completamente despenteados caíam pelos meus ombros, contrastando furiosamente com o branco da minha pele. Eu tinha consciência de estar com o rosto inchado e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas você não estava em melhor situação. Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais oleosos do que o normal, e seu rosto pálido estava manchado. Ao me ver, seus olhos negros se acenderam, como se apenas a minha visão ainda fizesse alguma diferença para você, como se minha presença ainda pudesse fazer seu coração bater mais forte. Sua voz murmurou, rouca, como se não fosse utilizada há muito tempo:

- Lily!

- O que você faz aqui? – respondi, fria como gelo.

- Eu vim dizer que sinto muito – e você estendeu os braços, como se procurasse me abraçar. Imediatamente eu me afastei, com repulsa no olhar, e cruzei os meus braços diante do corpo para dizer:

- Eu não estou interessada.

- Eu sinto muito! – você tinha aumentado o tom de voz, e quase suplicava por perdão. Mas eu não queria. Eu não era capaz de perdoar.

- Guarde seu fôlego – eu disse, não te deixando prosseguir com aquele doloroso pedido de desculpas. – Eu só saí porque a Mary me disse que você pretendia dormir aqui.

- Eu iria. Eu teria dormido. Eu nunca pretendi te chamar de sangue-ruim, só que...

- Saiu? – eu não sentia pena de você, e não estava disposta a aceitar sua explicação. Era impossível que você não compreendesse o mal que havia feito, não entendesse que destruiu meus sonhos e meus sentimentos de uma maneira fria e cruel, sem sequer pensar no que fazia. – Agora é muito tarde. Eu fiquei arranjando desculpas para o seu comportamento por anos. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender por que eu ainda falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amigos Comensais da Morte – eu estava nervosa, e deixava transparecer na minha voz a decepção e o desgosto que sentia em relação à sua pessoa e no que você havia se transformado. - Você nem percebe isso! Nem percebe que é isso que estão se preparando para ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é mesmo?

Esperei pela sua resposta. Queria que dissesse algo, que continuasse pedindo desculpas, talvez que estivesse disposto a mudar de lado. Era o meu último recurso, o suspiro desesperado de um sentimento prestes a ser completamente morto e enterrado. Observei o contorno de seus lábios se abrirem, como se estivessem prontos a dizer o que eu queria, e por um segundo quase parei de respirar. Mas você se calou. Você não disse. E eu fui obrigada a assassinar a sangue frio o que restava dos meus sentimentos por você. Então eu disse, derrotada:

- Eu não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu seu caminho – engoli em seco antes de prosseguir, utilizando as palavras que Remus havia dito na Casa dos Gritos – E eu escolhi o meu.

- Não, Lily, escute! Eu não pretendia...

- Chamar-me de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama a todos os que nasceram trouxas como eu de sangue-ruim, Severo. Por que seria diferente comigo?

Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos mais uma vez. Vi neles o pânico e a dor de quem estava se perdendo sem nada poder fazer. Mas eu sabia que você podia, se realmente quisesse. Enxerguei sua alma e seu coração protestando quanto ao que estava prestes a fazer. No entanto, não me deixei perder no negro dos seus olhos novamente. Eles me lembravam o campo de lírios. Mas o lírio negro morria naquele momento. E não poderia voltar nunca mais. Tinha sido a sua escolha.

E eu virei as costas para você, entrando novamente no dormitório e sentindo o gosto de sal e dor que me tomava novamente a face.

Morto. O lírio negro estava morto.

_Don't speak_

(Não fale)

_I know what you're thinking_

(Eu sei exatamente o que você está dizendo)

_I don't need your reasons_

(Eu não preciso das suas razões)

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

(Não me conte porque machuca)


	11. O encontro

- James... James! Tudo bem, eu vou.

Ele parou, como se tivesse engolido uma quantidade grande demais de pó, os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta. Estávamos na biblioteca. Sirius, Peter e James tinham ido até lá buscar Remus, alegando que tinham planos especiais para ele. Remus apresentava um aspecto cansado enquanto líamos alguns livros sobre Poções para a próxima prova do professor Slughorn. A última lua cheia tinha sido particularmente difícil para o meu amigo lobisomem, e eu estava preocupada com seu desempenho na prova. Por isso, quando ele me pediu para estudarmos, não hesitei em largar o que fazia para acompanhá-lo.

Você tinha abandonado a biblioteca no momento em que me viu por lá. Apenas entrou, pegou alguns livros e saiu, provavelmente para estudar nas masmorras com seus _"amigos"_. Eu ainda tinha um nó na garganta, e meus olhos constantemente se desviavam dos livros para a porta, até que vi James e os outros Marotos entrarem por ela e pensei:

"_Lá se vai a minha noite de estudos"._

James tinha se tornado particularmente insistente depois do dia em que brigamos. Acho que percebeu que o caminho estava totalmente livre para ele. Pressentia que eu me esforçava para esquecer os sentimentos que nutria em relação a você, e tentava se aproveitar desse momento. Não de uma maneira maldosa, pelo contrário. Ele havia mudado a tática, agora tentava ser meu amigo. Mas não que isso o impedisse de, com a aproximação do dia dos namorados, tentar me convidar para ir com ele a Hogsmead. E, naquela noite, eu estava particularmente inclinada a aceitar.

- Hã...? Você disse que... vai? – ele tropeçou nas palavras, enquanto me olhava por detrás das lentes dos óculos de aro grosso, o rosto contorcido na dúvida de não saber se havia escutado certo, ou se seus ouvidos pregavam nele uma peça. Pude ver seus olhos brilharem intensamente, o castanho meio esverdeado ficando ainda mais bonito.

- Sim, James – respondi ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e baixava os olhos para o livro, ligeiramente envergonhada. – Eu vou com você a Hogsmead no dia dos namorados. Agora, pare de me amolar, quero terminar esse exercício antes de me deitar.

- Eu... eu... – James rolou os olhos, e parecia tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Sirius, que deu de ombros e simplesmente sorriu antes de dizer:

- É, Prongs, acho que dessa vez a Lily está falando sério – e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo – Você conseguiu, cara!

James voltou a me olhar e sorriu de um jeito que eu nunca o havia visto sorrir antes. Era quase como se algo pelo que ele esperou a vida toda estivesse acontecendo naquele momento, e vi a empolgação que sentia quando saiu da biblioteca dizendo:

- Eu te encontro no salão comunal amanhã de manhã! Prometo que você não vai se arrepender, Lily, não vai!

E ele correu, com Peter e Sirius em seu encalço. Sorri com o canto dos lábios, imaginando por que afinal tinha resolvido aceitar a proposta dessa vez. Queria sentir a mesma empolgação que havia lido na expressão de James. Meus olhos continuaram pregados no local por onde ele passara, como se eu ainda conseguisse enxergar o rastro de sentimentos que ele havia deixado. Ele estava _feliz_. E eu desejava, de todo o coração, estar da mesma forma. Porém, ainda havia uma incômoda lembrança sua em minha mente, que não me deixava sentir aquele momento da mesma forma como James sentia. Eu sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa, e até achava que poderia gostar dele de verdade na época. Mas não como eu gostava de você, isso nunca. Dei-me conta de que, talvez, você fosse para mim uma doença eterna, um mal que eu poderia tentar controlar, mas jamais erradicar. O amor que eu sentia por você era doentio, machucava como um espinho encravado na carne. Eu podia tentar retirá-lo, mas a marca dele estaria sempre ali para me lembrar de tudo o que havia representado.

Senti os olhos de Remus pousados sobre os meus algum tempo depois que você havia saído. Não sei exatamente se haviam se passado um ou cinco minutos quando falei:

- Estou há muito tempo olhando por aquela porta, Remus?

- Só uns dois ou três séculos, por aí – respondeu ele, sorrindo cansado e fechando o livro. – Acho que não temos mais que estudar, já é o bastante para mim, Lily. Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não agradeça! Só espero que você vá bem na prova.

- Lily... – Remus falou, cauteloso, como fazia quando queria me dizer algo sobre você, embora não conversássemos sobre isso desde o fatídico dia na Casa dos Gritos. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, Remus – eu disse enquanto fingia arrumar o meu material. Na verdade, não queria encará-lo, porque sabia que Remus podia ler meus olhos.

- Por quê?

Eu inspirei profundamente antes de responder:

- Porque eu preciso, Remus. Não é questão de dar uma chance ao James, e sim a mim mesma.

Remus balançou a cabeça, concordando, mas continuou pensativo. Seus olhos castanhos denunciavam que ainda não havia acabado.

- Sabe, Lily... o James gosta muito de você, de verdade, embora ele seja meio atrapalhado com os sentimentos. Não o magoe.

- Eu prometo – engoli em seco antes de continuar – que vou tentar – e deixei que uma lágrima rolasse pelo meu rosto enquanto abaixava para pegar a mochila e me escondia de Remus.

Eu sabia que ele havia percebido, mas, como sempre, foi discreto o bastante para apenas me acompanhar até o salão comunal e me desejar _boa noite_ enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório dos meninos.

Sentei-me diante da lareira e coloquei os pés sobre a poltrona, abraçando minhas próprias pernas. Sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo meu rosto, mas a escuridão me protegia. Eu deveria dormir, sabia disso, pois teria que acordar cedo para o passeio em Hogsmead. Mas também sabia que seria difícil conciliar o sono com tantos sentimentos diferentes passeando pela minha mente e meu coração. Esta sabia que estava agindo corretamente. Tentava pensar nas qualidades de James: um bom jogador de quadribol, inteligente sem ser exatamente um primor, embora o professor Slughorn continuasse dizendo que ele era medíocre nas aulas de Poções, bonito, simpático, divertido e um excelente amigo. Não podia negar que ele tinha amadurecido, e que procurava se controlar nas brincadeiras, até onde eu sabia. Ele merecia o meu crédito. Eu merecia aquela chance. Mas aquele gritava e protestava, martelando as costelas como se quisesse me impedir de prosseguir com aquilo. Meu coração gritava o seu nome com todas as forças, gritava para que eu te procurasse, te impedisse de fazer a besteira para a qual estava caminhando. Ele palpitava, dizendo que eu era a única capaz de te tirar daquela estrada errada, a única que poderia te impedir de viver uma vida de desgraças. O melhor de você era aquilo que nutria por mim, e você o estava matando. Eu não podia deixar você nos matar.

Porém, não tinha forças para sair daquela poltrona e te procurar. Meu orgulho era muito maior do que a vontade do meu coração. Procurei afastar a sua imagem quando me deitei naquela noite, concentrando-me no dia seguinte. Eu sairia com James. Eu aprenderia a te esquecer e viver a minha vida sem você, estava decidida. O problema é que sua imagem nunca me abandonaria, e nós seríamos a nossa própria desgraça no futuro, responsáveis pela morte um do outro. Nosso amor representaria nossa própria ruína.

O dia seguinte amanheceu muito bonito, o céu claro e sem nuvens, apesar do vento do fim do inverno que ainda soprava. Levantei-me mais cedo que as meninas do meu dormitório, mas logo elas já tinham acordado, algumas claramente empolgadas com os encontros para aquele dia, e outras visivelmente emburradas por não terem sido convidadas por ninguém. Mary se achegou para o meu lado enquanto eu trançava os cabelos diante da penteadeira. Minha mente estava longe dali, e assustei-me ligeiramente quando o reflexo dela apareceu junto ao meu no espelho:

- E então, Lily? Parece que você foi convidada por alguém, não é mesmo? – ela se sentou na minha cama, ainda me observando, e senti os olhos das outras garotas do dormitório pousados sobre mim. Mary continuou: - Este ano ninguém me convidou, mas tudo bem. Vou aproveitar o dia para me afogar nos feijõezinhos-de-todos-os-sabores e sapinhos de chocolate da Dedosdemel. Você vai com quem, Lily?

- Potter – respondi, e continuei concentrada nos meus cabelos, mas percebi que Mary tinha arregalado os olhos.

- James Potter?

- E você conhece algum outro Potter, Mary? – olhei para ela sorrindo, embora estivesse ligeiramente irritada pelo modo bobo como ela me olhava.

- Não... mas é que... – ela pareceu hesitar – Achei que você o odiasse, Lily! Bem, era o que parecia, vocês estavam sempre brigando – ela tentou se justificar, provavelmente porque viu o olhar de desaprovação em meu rosto.

- É... talvez eu o odiasse. Mas ele é bonito, não é mesmo? – tentei parecer displicente e dizer algo fútil para que ela não me perturbasse mais. Mas Mary insistiu:

- Ah, Lily, eu conheço você. Não é o tipo de pessoa que sairia com alguém só porque é bonito. Mas, mesmo assim, acho que está certa. Você precisa se divertir. Precisa... esquecer – e minha amiga falou baixinho, como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

Achei que deveria responder algo, mas as palavras fugiram. Olhei para as outras meninas e elas voltaram a se concentrar em seus afazeres, maquiagens, roupas e cabelos, como se não estivessem me observando alguns segundos antes. Franzi a testa. Era tão óbvio? Hogwarts inteira sabia? Ou eu estava apenas imaginando coisas?

Dei de ombros e me sentei-me na cama para colocar os sapatos. Mary se levantou e sorriu quando eu a olhei, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. Eu gostava dela, embora não tivesse dividido meus sentimentos com nenhum amigo, a não ser o próprio Remus:

- Lily, apenas tente relaxar um pouco. Você não precisa ser perfeita o tempo inteiro e James é um cara muito legal. Boa sorte, ok?

Eu sorri de volta. As coisas nunca eram perfeitas para mim. Por mais que eu planejasse, organizasse meticulosamente a minha vida, tudo o que eu conseguia era ser engolida por uma avalanche de eventos inesperados, porque a vida nunca me deixava vivê-la da forma como eu gostaria. O mundo estava sempre dando voltas, e eu simplesmente não podia controlá-lo. Estava além das minhas forças, eu errava e falhava miseravelmente quanto mais tentava.

Desci as escadas e James já me esperava na poltrona próxima da lareira, naquele momento apagada. Estava bonito, num moletom claro que destacava seus cabelos muito pretos e espetados atrás de um jeito engraçado, como se ele tivesse tentando contê-los diante do espelho por um longo tempo, mas depois tivesse desistido, vencido pela rebeldia dos fios. De repente, me vi sorrindo enquanto caminhava até ele.

Provavelmente James escutou o barulho dos meus sapatos, pois se virou antes que eu pudesse alcançá-lo e pôs-se imediatamente de pé ao me ver, a mão nos bolsos da jeans, como se estivesse nervoso. Talvez não tenha sido o barulho dos sapatos, apenas um pressentimento de que eu estivesse chegando. O amor tem dessas coisas. Eu não imaginava o quanto James me amava enquanto o vi sorrir aquele dia, e o que ele estaria disposto a fazer por mim, o quanto ele iria até o fim, diferentemente de você, para me proteger. Naquele momento, não imaginava que dividiria com aquele garoto, que passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, uma existência de luta e amor, e até mesmo um filho abençoado, a coisa mais preciosa de toda a minha curta vida. Naquele momento, estava apenas assustada em entregar minha existência nas mãos de alguém que eu havia evitado por toda uma vida, cega demais para enxergar o que estava diante dos meus olhos enquanto observava apenas você.

- Você está linda! – ele disse, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos por detrás das lentes. – Eu trouxe algo... - e ele colocou as mãos para trás, piscando um olho. – Aqui está!

Meu coração saltou: James havia me trazido um lírio... branco. O sorriso quase morreu em meu rosto, e ele percebeu quando perguntou, meio desconfortável:

- Você não gostou? Bem, é que eu pensei que você gostava de lírios, afinal, seu nome é Lily então eu...

- Claro que gostei! – interrompi-o e ele pareceu relaxar, enquanto eu me concentrava em afastar a nítida imagem que se formava em minha mente, um enorme campo cheio de lírios no qual eu tinha passado as tardes observando as nuvens com você. Nas últimas férias, descobri que o grande campo tinha dado lugar a uma fábrica, como se o concreto e as máquinas estivessem recobrindo os nossos sonhos. Mas eu havia prometido que não pensaria em você. Não naquela hora, por isso afastei a lembrança o mais rápido que pude. – Então... vamos, James?

Ele me ofereceu o braço, e tomei-o. Quase podia sentir o pulso acelerado sob a pele. Do braço para a mão foi como um pulo, e percorremos quase em silêncio a estrada que levava a Hogsmead, ele segurando meus dedos apertado e os acariciando delicadamente de tempos em tempos. Eu não me sentia exatamente confortável com ele, mas estava bem, quase aquecida, embora o vento gelado soprasse naquele início de dia. Alguns alunos que caminhavam conosco pela estrada olhavam como se não acreditassem no que viam. Era inusitado demais que, enfim, a estudiosa Lily Evans tivesse aceitado sair com o melhor jogador de quadribol James Potter.

O _Madame Puddifoot_ era o café ideal para os casais de namorados em Hogsmead. Tinha decoração especial para a data: pequenos querubins usando apenas tutus e munidos de arco-e-flechas, do qual saíam coraçõezinhos que pairavam sobre nossas cabeças. Excessivamente romântico. O lugar definitivamente não combinava com James, e notei isso no momento em que pusemos o pé lá, e ele enrubesceu. Antes mesmo que a gorducha Madame Puddifoot, dona do estabelecimento, viesse nos oferecer uma mesa, falei:

- Não precisamos ficar aqui só porque todos os casais ficam. Vamos dar uma volta, e depois podemos tomar algo no _Três Vassouras_ mesmo.

- Por isso é que você é perfeita, Lily! – James sorriu, e saímos apressados, eu respirando aliviada por não ter que enfrentar aquele clima de casais intensamente apaixonados trocando juras de amor eterno. – Até nisso você consegue ser ótima.

- Sem elogios demais, Potter, senão posso ficar mal-acostumada.

- Potter? – ele disse, franzindo o cenho como se estivesse irritado. Depois, soltou novamente o rosto, num sorriso lindo que fez meus joelhos tremerem ligeiramente. – Será que você não consegue me chamar de James nem quando estamos caminhando de mãos dadas por Hogsmead no dia dos namorados?

- Hummm... vamos ver... James! – eu disse brincalhona. – Talvez se eu treinar um pouco: James, James, James, James...

- Ok! Acho que agora você consegue.

E rimos juntos, a primeira risada que compartilhávamos. Estávamos ligeiramente afastados da movimentação intensa de alunos próximos às lojas, e chegávamos quase às cercas da Casa dos Gritos. James comentou, animado:

E pensar que as pessoas têm medo de se aproximar daqui porque acham que a casa é mal-assombrada. Será que elas entenderiam se contássemos que são apenas os uivos do Moony, ou eventualmente do Padfoot também? Eles costumam ser muito barulhentos...

Parei diante dele e aproveitei seu sorriso, observando os olhos brilharem e bebendo de sua alegria como seu fosse uma poção capaz de me trazer felicidade. James estava a poucos centímetros de mim e ficou sério de repente quando eu não respondi a brincadeira e passei a observar o contorno de seu rosto. Sua mão ainda segurava a minha, e ele a apertou como se eu pudesse fugir dali. Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos, descendo por minhas bochechas repletas de sardas, e eu me deixei fechar os olhos para sentir o toque macio e quente dos dedos que passavam pela minha pele. Meu coração não batia apressado, mas estava quente. Ouvi a voz de James sussurrar bem próxima:

- Lily, eu...

- Não diga, James... Ainda não...

Eu pedi, e então ele pousou delicadamente os lábios sobre os meus. Tinha gosto de hortelã, e eu permaneci um tempo reconhecendo aquele sabor. Não eram como os seus lábios, que provocavam em mim uma avalanche de sentimentos, mágoa e amor misturados dentro do coração. Os de James eram calmos, quase como se fossem... certos. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-los. Quando correspondi o beijo, apenas senti que a vida me mostrava meu novo caminho, bastava que eu o aceitasse. E eu o fazia, mas não sem questionar porque tudo deveria ser daquela forma, diferente daquilo que eu havia imaginado para mim.

E então, minha alma despencou no abismo quando ouvi o timbre que conhecia tão bem:

- Lily? O que é que você... não pode ser... por que você... Potter?

Desprezo. Ódio. Rancor. Abri os olhos e virei imediatamente, congelando por dentro. O calor que sentia com James imediatamente sumiu quando pousei os olhos em você. Senti como se o inverno tivesse voltado, e naquele momento caísse uma furiosa tempestade de neve que me congelava por dentro. Você me encarava, os olhos negros cortados miseravelmente pela dor. O vento soprou mais forte, fazendo as paredes da Casa dos Gritos chiarem, e minha pele se arrepiou, mas eu não sabia se era de frio ou de medo. Seus cabelos voaram e tamparam seu rosto, mas eu podia senti-lo contorcido em agonia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Ranhoso? – James falou, furioso e desafiador enquanto segurava minha mão ainda mais forte. - Sai fora, vá procurar seus amigos Comensais! Você não é bem vindo aqui.

- Lily...

Você me chamou, e eu podia sentir seu coração pedindo para que eu voltasse, para que eu te ajudasse a ser alguém melhor. Eu não podia te abandonar, mas você já tinha me abandonado há muito tempo. Eu tentei, mas você não tinha me deixado escolha, e eu não era forte o bastante para lutar contra algo que você considerou a vida inteira muito maior que o nosso amor. Na verdade, eu fiz o que pude por nós, mas o preço exigido por você era alto demais. E, como sempre, você leu meus olhos como se eles fossem transparentes. E meus lábios disseram as palavras que meu coração sangrava em ouvir:

- Vá embora, Severo.

- É isso que você quer? – você perguntou, e eu sequer consegui te olhar. Deixei-me fixar no gelo que derretia das árvores, e era como se a água arrastasse você para longe de mim. Eu tinha começado com boas intenções, e você também. Éramos tão jovens, e tínhamos o mundo pela frente. Quando foi que você se perdeu? Quando foi que nos perdemos de nós mesmos?

- Sim – eu suspirei e apenas respondi, resignada, sentindo James apertar ainda mais forte o enlace entre nossas mãos, quase machucando meus dedos.

- Saiba, então, que a escolha é sua. Adeus.

Você virou as costas, e então tive coragem de subir novamente os meus olhos. Vi sua capa negra farfalhar, o cachecol verde e prata voando com o vento. James parecia ter acordado ao ver você caminhar para longe, e então gritou:

- Aonde você vai? Chorar em algum canto porque a perdeu? Você nunca a teve, Ranhoso! E nunca vai ter, porque é covarde demais!

Não sei exatamente como aconteceu, porque foi tudo muito rápido. Você voltou, e o que li em seu rosto foi puro ódio. Sua mão viajou velozmente, o punho fechado quando o soco acertou o rosto de James, partindo os óculos que ele usava.

- Não... me...chame...de covarde!

Eu gritei, mas no instante seguinte você havia aparatado para longe dali. James xingava, mas eu estava perdida demais para sequer escutá-lo. Eu sabia que, daquele dia em diante, você tomaria definitivamente o seu caminho. E meu coração sangrava por dentro, em desespero. Eu estava machucada. E aquele canto de mim jamais cicatrizaria, mesmo depois de tantos outros ferimentos com os quais a vida me presentearia. Você seria uma marca eterna dentro de mim. E eu apenas murmurei baixinho para o vento:

- Sev...

O lírio branco que James havia me dado foi esquecido em algum canto, recoberto pela neve que descansava sobre a grama e sobre meu coração.

_It's all ending_

(Está tudo terminando)

_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

(Eu parei de fingir quem nós somos...)


	12. O último adeus

Se me perguntarem como as coisas puderam passar tão rápido, eu realmente não saberei dizer. Os tempos de Hogwarts se foram num piscar de olhos, e eu imaginava que nunca mais fosse ver você depois da formatura. Sua casa na Rua da Fiação estava abandonada desde a morte de seus pais, e eu sequer sabia para onde você tinha ido. Julgava ter te perdido para o mundo, para a causa que você julgava tão nobre, e eu tão suja.

Nesse meio tempo, Dumbledore nos convidou para fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix, organização que reunia bruxos interessados em lutar contra a ascensão Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. James aceitou sem pestanejar e parecia bastante empolgado com a perspectiva de fazer algo concreto, e não apenas reclamar da situação. Ele sempre foi um homem de agir muito e pensar pouco nas conseqüências. Tinha acabado de começar o curso na Academia de Aurores do Ministério da Magia, e eu tinha um estágio no St. Mungus, na área de preparação de Poções, que ironia! Slughorn o tinha conseguido para mim, e faria o mesmo por você. Éramos os melhores alunos da série, ele não se cansava de nos dizer. Mas você preferiu continuar pela estrada errada.

Decidimos nos casar. Aliás, James decidiu por mim durante uma reunião da Ordem. Trouxe o anel de noivado e conjurou na hora um buquê de lírios brancos, para ele quase um símbolo do nosso relacionamento. Eu não podia me conter ao ver lírios, exatamente porque eles não representavam James, mas você e as nossas lembranças. Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto sem que eu pudesse evitá-la. Nenhum membro da Ordem notou, pois James tinha convocado um brinde ao nosso amor eterno, no qual foi prontamente acompanhado pelos convidados. Ninguém notou, exceto Remus, que me sorriu com uma expressão entristecida e cansada enquanto eu rapidamente enxugava o rosto.

Não posso dizer que não amei James, pois estaria mentindo. Não era arrebatador, furioso, capaz de arrastar montanhas e mover moinhos, como diziam os trouxas. Era um sentimento límpido, puro, calmo e, acima de tudo, correto. Sabia que deveria viver com ele uma vida certa, já que não poderia viver com você a que tinha desejado para mim.

Tínhamos nos mudado para uma casa no centro de Londres, embora Sirius tivesse insistido que estávamos perto demais do Largo Grimmauld e que poderíamos ser contaminados pelos ares de nobreza que vinham de lá. Eu ri. Gostava de morar ali, era fácil para James e para mim, para as reuniões da Ordem e para ir ao trabalho. Morar num apartamento trouxa se tornou um fator de segurança a mais quando engravidei, pois James passou a sair sozinho para as missões da Ordem. Quando ele o fazia, geralmente chamava Alice para me fazer companhia. Frank Longbottom também fazia parte do grupo e acompanhava James nas missões. Alice era divertida, bem-humorada, um pouco estabanada talvez, e também estava grávida. Éramos duas malucas que, em meio à guerra que explodia no mundo bruxo, tentavam vier suas vidas de uma forma que pudesse ser chamada de normal.

Não aceitei pacificamente o fato de James querer me manter em casa quando descobrimos que eu esperava um filho dele. Eu estava grávida, não doente! Mas era fato que as missões se tornavam cada vez mais perigosas, embora tenha sido necessária a intervenção da sabedoria de Dumbledore para que eu aceitasse.

- Cuide do futuro, Lily. A esperança sempre vive no seio daqueles que ainda não foram moldados pelas bondades e maldades do mundo.

O problema era que eu odiava ficar sem James, saber que ele poderia partir sem mim, que algo poderia tirá-lo da minha vida. E não suportava a idéia de perder novamente alguém que amava. Duas vezes seria demais para mim, apesar de saber que você ainda vivia em algum lugar daquele vasto mundo.

Tinha pesadelos quando James estava fora, e muitas vezes Alice precisava me acordar. Eu chorava em seu ombro, tentando apagar da mente as horríveis imagens de um duelo entre você e James, no qual nenhum dos dois sobrevivia. Entre as luzes coloridas de feitiços eu só via o profundo negro e o suave castanho dos olhos de expressões mortas, e era o bastante para que o desespero se instalasse em meu coração. Passei noites em claro por isso, andando de um lado para o outro do apartamento enquanto acariciava a barriga. Por mais que eu tentasse fugir, a cena sempre se repetia, como numa roleta russa sem fim na qual eu sempre esperava pelo tiro de misericórdia.

Aquele fim de tarde de verão estava particularmente quente, mas eu me sentia gelada. Alice estava no St. Mungus desde o dia 29 de julho. O pequeno Neville fora preguiçoso e nascera apenas na madrugada do dia 30. Alice estava muito feliz, tinha me mandado uma coruja dizendo que o parto havia sido normal e que, apesar da dor, nada a satisfazia mais do que ver Neville gordinho e saudável se movendo entre seus braços. Sorri e acariciei meu ventre absolutamente pontudo. Perguntei-me quando se daria o maravilhoso milagre da vida, quando é que o pequeno ser que eu tinha ajudado a criar e proteger tomaria forma e me olharia nos olhos, absolutamente necessitado dos meus cuidados. A partir dali, podia ser a qualquer hora. E James não estava por perto.

- Compromissos inadiáveis da Ordem, meu amor, mas volto antes do pequeno Harry nascer!

Remus, que não tinha sido escalado para essa missão por estar se recuperando de uma noite de lua cheia particularmente difícil, prometeu ficar por perto para qualquer necessidade, já que eu não podia mais contar com Alice. Estava tão desesperada por uma companhia feminina que resolvi ir até o quarteirão seguinte e telefonar para Tuney. Há muito não nos falávamos, mas eu sabia que ela tinha acabado de ter um filho. Talvez se compadecesse da minha situação, até mesmo se identificasse, e viesse me fazer companhia.

- Tuney, por favor!

- É impossível, Lily! Válter me mataria. E Duda é muito pequeno para sair de casa. Mas onde é que está o seu marido, aquela aberração?

- Não o chame assim! Eu não gosto! Ele... ele precisou viajar.

- Se ele não está por perto, chame aquele esquisito do seu amigo, o Snape da Rua da Fiação – engoli em seco e não respondi. Um barulho de fechadura fez com que Tuney retornasse a falar: - Preciso desligar. Válter está chegando do trabalho e não pode me ver falando com você. Adeus!

Ouvi o baque seco do telefone batendo do outro lado da linha. Suspirei. Sentia-me incrivelmente estúpida ao ter pensado em ligar para Tuney. Não sei porque imaginei que ela se importaria, afinal. Depois que nossos pais morreram, ficou cada vez mais difícil ultrapassar o abismo que dividia os mundos tão diferentes que habitávamos. Talvez ela não me odiasse, mas nossos princípios seriam sempre incompatíveis.

Comecei a caminhar de volta para o apartamento. Apesar de ser fim de tarde, ainda estava muito quente e eu andava com dificuldade sob o peso da barriga. Quando olhei para a esquina seguinte, vi uma capa negra farfalhar. Franzi a testa. Foi uma visão tão fugaz que logo julguei se tratar de uma ilusão de ótica produzida pelo calor. Precisava chegar logo em casa, e então poderia tomar um copo de água gelada, e talvez ler algum livro na poltrona próxima à janela. Um pequeno sorriso nasceu no canto dos meus lábios diante da perspectiva, mas rapidamente morreu quando um braço forte me agarrou com firmeza. Involuntariamente, pulei para trás e tive que conter um grito, que morreu em minha garganta no exato momento em que elevei o rosto para encarar meu agressor, e pousei o verde no negro dos seus olhos, que ficaram visíveis quando você baixou o capuz da capa. Meu coração deu um pulo, o estômago embrulhou e senti uma pontada dolorida no ventre, para onde rapidamente levei a mão livre.

- Severo! O... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu precisava falar com você. Saber se... – você parou, meio sem jeito e parecendo ligeiramente encabulado, como se julgasse que aquilo tudo era uma verdadeira loucura. Seu olhar traduzia confusão, mas eu não me compadeci.

- Vá embora! Eu não quero falar com você!

Sua expressão congelou no indecifrável. Seus olhos estavam pousados sobre a minha barriga enquanto eu a segurava por conta de uma nova onda de dor. A única coisa que denunciava o seu estado interno era o franzido da testa, logo acima dos olhos, algo que eu tinha aprendido a decifrar e que reconheceria mesmo que passássemos séculos sem nos ver. Analisei sua aparência. Você estava pálido, ainda mais magro do que tinha sido em Hogwarts. Seus ombros estavam ligeiramente curvados, como se você estivesse carregando sobre eles o peso de seus últimos atos, os fantasmas das mortes que você causava direta ou indiretamente. Porém, tudo isso não te tornava fraco, e eu podia comprovar isso pela maneira como seus dedos gelados envolviam meu pulso com firmeza, e, mesmo assim, de uma maneira cuidadosa.

- Lily... eu só preciso saber... por que ele?

Foi a minha vez de congelar. Não esperava por aquilo, pois achava que minhas escolhas tinham ficado claras para você. Achei que tivesse percebido o quanto a sua escolha tinha influenciado em nossos destinos. Mas você estava ali, e perguntava o por quê. E minha voz simplesmente morreu, porque eu não conseguia responder. Eu não sabia... jamais saberia...

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – ouvi uma voz às nossas costas e me virei bruscamente, dando de cara com um Remus enfurecido. Você soltou meu pulso e pude ver que Remus trazia a mão no bolso, provavelmente segurando a varinha, pronto para qualquer movimento em falso vindo de você. Ele continuou – Como você tem coragem de procurá-la depois de tudo, Snape? Você não sabe o que faz! Deixe-a em paz!

- Remus, por favor, não! – eu disse, correndo até ele e segurando-o para que ele não o alcançasse. A ruga na sua testa sumiu, e rapidamente você assumiu uma expressão de indiferença, quase de desdém, que congelava meus ossos e machucava meu coração. Odiava a forma como você queria controlar as emoções, e odiava mais ainda o fato de você fazê-lo tão bem, enquanto eu sempre parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso. Nesse momento, senti outra pontada e arfei, minha visão ficando instantaneamente turva.

- O que foi que houve? – ouvi sua voz perguntar.

- Você está bem, Lily? – completou Remus.

Então ele me envolveu num abraço seguro e foi como se eu perdesse o chão. Meus pés não tinham mais firmeza para manter o corpo, e eu sentia uma náusea profunda me invadir e tomar os sentidos. Não conseguia pensar com clareza quando a segunda pontada chegou, logo em seguida, e Remus precisou reforçar a maneira como me segurava. A dor foi muito mais intensa, fazendo-me gritar e trazendo lágrimas que cegaram ainda mais a minha visão. Levei a mão à barriga num gesto involuntário e então senti um líquido escorrer e molhar o vestido leve que eu usava. A bolsa rompeu. Tinha chegado a hora.

Percebi que Remus e você estavam assustados e não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Quando consegui focar novamente as imagens que me rodeavam, li em seus olhos a preocupação que sentia, misturada à dor de ver o filho de outro que eu carregava prestes a nascer. Era quase como se eu pudesse ver o quanto você queria que aquele bebê fosse seu, o quanto desejava que tudo aquilo fosse diferente. E eu em meio ao turbilhão da dor, quase cheguei a sorrir, porque eu sabia que certas coisas nunca mudariam. Porém, a sensação de conforto não durou mais que alguns segundos. Com mais uma pontada, veio também a dor da incerteza: por que você tinha me abandonado?

- Snape, você vai ter que me ajudar! – disse Remus, enérgico e já sem conseguir conter meu peso sobre o corpo machucado enquanto eu me contorcia num novo espasmo.

Tudo o que aconteceu em seguida são apenas borrões de memórias, imagens perdidas em minhas recordações. Quando finalmente readquiri a consciência, havia uma pequena vida pulsando em meus braços, sugando meu seio com os olhinhos fechados, como se o alimento com o qual eu o provinha fosse a sua única necessidade vital. Ele tinha os cabelos já fartos, negros e meio espetados atrás, exatamente como os de James. Meu marido sorria ao meu lado e segurava minhas mãos.

- Meu amor! Minha Lily! Olhe o nosso pequeno Harry! Me perdoe, por favor, por não estar aqui quando você mais precisou, me perdoe!

O toque de James também era firme como o seu. Ele levou minha mão aos lábios e beijou-a em meio aos pedidos de desculpas. Eu estava tão cansada... mas muito feliz! Minha voz estava fraca quando falei:

- Ele se parece com... você...

- Mas ele tem os seus olhos, Lily! Exatamente os seus olhos!

Olhei para a vida que trazia em meus braços e vi que os pequenos olhinhos, naquele momento abertos, traziam exatamente o mesmo verde que eu carregava nos meus. Voltei-me novamente para James e vi que uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, molhando um pequeno corte que ele trazia na bochecha. Quis perguntar o por quê, mas ainda estava me sentindo tão fraca. Ele nos abraçou, a mim e ao pequeno Harry. E eu sabia que aquilo era certo, e um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Mesmo assim, eu me perguntava sem parar onde você estaria, para onde teria ido.

A última lembrança que guardei de você foi o negro dos seus olhos numa expressão triste e preocupada. Era 31 de julho de 1981. Foi essa mesma expressão que carreguei comigo por pouco mais de um ano, até o momento em que fatalmente eu tive que partir. E por escolha própria.

_As we die, both you and I_

(Enquanto morremos, você e eu)

_With my head in my hands_

(Com a minha cabeça entre meus dedos)

_I sit and cry_

(Eu sento e choro)

_You and me_

(Você e eu)

_I can see us dying ... are we?_

(Eu posso nos ver morrendo... nós estamos?)


	13. A marca

Demorei para entender que aquela luz verde era o fim. Não foi de maneira rápida que consegui compreender que não veria mais meu filho. Por que aquilo tinha acontecido? Dumbledore nos garantiu que estaríamos protegidos em Godric Hollow. No fim, a única proteção possível partiu do meu próprio sacrifício.

Éramos uma família feliz, James, Harry e eu. Precisávamos viver escondidos e sob a guarda da Ordem da Fênix, mas nada que interferisse na harmonia do nosso lar. James passava as noites brincando com Harry, e eu me divertia em observá-los. O pequeno já tinha até uma mini-vassoura de quadribol, presente de aniversário de Sirius, com a qual ele voava pela casa logo depois de dar os primeiros passinhos. Era absurdamente parecido com o pai, não apenas fisicamente, mas na maneira como sorria ou passava as mãozinhas pequeninas pelo cabelo preto e naturalmente bagunçado. Sempre que o fazia, eu era incapaz de conter um sorriso.

Mas os olhos... estes eram exatamente como os meus. E carregavam neles um ar de mistério que me fazia lembrar de você. Não eram límpidos, claros, sinceros como os de James. Harry era uma criança muito auto-suficiente, que costumava passar longos períodos se divertindo consigo mesmo. Gostava muito da nossa companhia, mas também apreciava os momentos em que podia ficar sozinho, aprendendo sobre o mundo com suas próprias experiências.

James havia insistido para que eu batesse uma foto de Harry e a enviasse a Sirius, já que as visitas do padrinho estavam cada vez mais escassas pelo fator de segurança. Além disso, com o afastamento de James dos serviços da Ordem, para nossa proteção, Peter, Sirius e Remus, os dois últimos principalmente, tinham muito mais serviço a fazer. Bati a foto com o programador da máquina e fiquei feliz com o resultado: meu rosto aparecia em primeiro plano, enquanto Harry voava com a vassoura diante de meus olhos de mãe deslumbrada. De James apareceram os pés, calçados com os tênis velhos que ele tanto gostava.

Naquela mesma noite, sentei-me à escrivaninha com a foto nas mãos. Sorri ao observá-la e meu coração se aqueceu diante da visão do pequeno Harry, que entrava e saía da foto montado na vassoura. Peguei a pena e molhei-a no tinteiro, deixando que as palavras caminhassem livres pelo pergaminho, como se pudessem me libertar daquele esconderijo onde estávamos confinados por causa de uma maldita Profecia.

"_Querido Padfoot..._

_Obrigada, obrigada mesmo pelo presente de aniversário de Harry! É o favorito dele até agora. Apenas um ano de idade e ele já está voando numa vassoura de brinquedo, parecendo tão satisfeito, até tiramos uma foto para que você possa vê-lo. Você sabe que ela só voa dois palmos acima do chão, mas ele quase matou o gato e quebrou um vaso horrível que Petúnia me mandou no Natal (sem reclamações quanto a isso). É claro que James acha isso tudo muito engraçado, e diz que ele vai ser um ótimo jogador de quadribol, mas nós tivemos que empacotar todos os enfeites da casa e ter certeza de não tirar nossos olhos dele enquanto está na vassoura._

_Nós fizemos uma festa de aniversário bastante calma, apenas nós e a velha Bathilda, que é sempre tão doce conosco e praticamente adotou Harry. Sentimos muito que você não pôde estar aqui, mas a Ordem vem primeiro, e Harry não é grande o suficiente para saber que é seu aniversário de qualquer maneira!"_

James tinha acabado de voltar do quarto de Harry e se aproximou da escrivaninha, enlaçando-me num abraço quente e afetuoso. Repousei a cabeça em seu peito e me deixei ficar ali, sentindo o perfume suave e conhecido do meu marido. Fechei os olhos enquanto passava meus dedos delicados por seus braços, imaginando até quando poderíamos fugir dos Comensais da Morte, ou mesmo de Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa. Já o tínhamos desafiado três vezes, exatamente como dizia a Profecia. Eu sabia que Alice e Frank também o tinham feito, e eles eram Aurores! O pequeno Neville também nasceu próximo aos últimos dias do sétimo mês. Por que não poderia ser a família deles, e não a minha?

Censurei-me intimamente pelo pensamento egoísta. Afinal, Dumbledore havia nos explicado tudo: Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado escolheria o seu alvo.

- Faz toda a diferença, Lily! – disse James na ocasião. – Dumbledore explicou que Voldemort marcaria o bebê como seu igual.

- Mas o que isso significa, afinal? – eu perguntei transtornada. – Harry não tem nenhuma marca!

- Eu não sei... – James passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e suspirou antes de prosseguir -, mas precisamos nos proteger. Dumbledore também aconselhou os Longbottom a fazerem o mesmo. Godric Hollow é afastado, é o lugar ideal, e lá teremos Sirius como o nosso Fiel do Segredo. Será impossível, Você-Sabe-Quem jamais nos encontrará.

Eu não sabia o por quê, mas não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Mesmo depois que a Ordem aconselhou que tomássemos Peter como o Fiel do Segredo, para despertar menos suspeitas, ainda assim eu não me sentia segura. Por que Dumbledore tinha que ser tão misterioso e cheio de segredos?

- Ah, Lily, cale a boca! – disse James num tom de voz brincalhão, despertando-me de meus pensamentos. – Diga ao Padfoot que se Dumbledore não tivesse roubado a minha Capa da Invisibilidade, teríamos passado o aniversário de Harry no apartamento dele em Londres, e não na companhia da Bathilda e seu bafo de basilisco. Droga, estou com saudades do latido rouco daquele cachorro velho!

Eu ri, enquanto James beijava suavemente os meus lábios e se dirigia para nossa cama. Voltei novamente a escrever sob a luz da varinha, molhando mais uma vez a pena no tinteiro:

"_James acabou de me mandar calar a boca aqui! Ele tentou não demonstrar, mas eu sei que posso te contar: Dumbledore ainda está com a Capa da Invisibilidade dele, então não temos chance para pequenas excursões fora de casa. Se você pudesse nos visitar, isso o deixaria muito satisfeito. Wormy esteve aqui no último fim de semana e achei que ele parecia tristonho, mas provavelmente era por causa dos McKinnons; eu chorei a noite toda quando soube. _

_Bathilda nos visita muitas vezes. Ela é uma coisa antiga e fascinante, e tem histórias maravilhosas sobre Dumbledore, que eu não sei se ele gostaria delas se as ouvisse! Eu não sei o quanto devo acreditar nelas, já que parece incrível que Dumbledore" _

- AHÁ!

- AHHHHH! JAMES!

Meu coração saltou quando ele atirou um travesseiro em mim e não pude conter o grito. James começou a gargalhar, apoiando-se nos meus ombros enquanto dizia:

- Vem, meu amor, vem pra nossa cama, vai. Depois você termina essa carta pro Padfoot. Agora, vem brincar com seu Prongs, vem...

Eu ri enquanto ele despenteava meus cabelos.

- Querido, só faltam algumas linhas... Duas ou três... Vá deitar e eu vou logo atrás de você, não se preocupe!

Com o susto provocado por James, o pergaminho havia ficado borrado de tinta na extremidade. Cortei-o e peguei uma segunda folha, a fim de terminar a carta.

"_tenha sido amigo de Gellert Grindewald um dia. Eu pessoalmente acho que ela está perdendo o juízo! _

_Com muito amor, _

_Lily."_

O pedaço de pergaminho que você levaria consigo apenas por causa de meu amor.

Embora tenha utilizado um tom despreocupado na carta que enviava a Sirius, as histórias de Bathilda a respeito de Dumbledore me faziam sentir um desconforto na boca do estômago. Não conseguia compreender que tipo de relação ele poderia ter com um dos mais famosos bruxos das trevas de todos os tempos, aquele que acreditávamos ser o mentor Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Mas James confiava nele, e eu também deveria fazê-lo, embora questionasse intimamente suas atitudes.

Porém, eu não teria tempo para mais desconfianças a respeito de Dumbledore, nem para esperar a visita de Sirius ou ver meu filho crescer. Enquanto nos escondíamos, eventualmente eu me pegava pensando em você. Ao ler sobre o assassinato dos McKinnons, meu coração bateu descompassado: será que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo? E as crueldades com os trouxas, teriam alguma ligação com você? Eu não queria que tivessem, mas não era capaz de negar a mim mesma que sim, você estava envolvido naquilo. Afinal, era um Comensal da Morte, fazia parte do grupo de bruxos das trevas que a Ordem da Fênix combatia. Lutávamos em lados opostos e eu continuava tendo o mesmo pesadelo, no qual você e James se enfrentavam até a morte. Nunca havia um vencedor.

Naquela noite de Halloween o jantar havia sido particularmente silencioso. Bathilda e Dumbledore vieram para a ceia, mas foram embora cedo. James tinha ficado novamente emburrado porque Sirius, Remus e Peter não puderam comparecer. Era visível o quanto ele sentia falta dos companheiros de marotagens dos tempos de Hogwarts, especialmente de Padfoot. Tantas coisas haviam mudado para nós depois que os tempos de escola se foram...

Quando todos haviam se retirado, terminei de dar a última mamadeira de Harry e subi as escadas para colocá-lo na cama. James permaneceu no andar de baixo da casa, cuidando de enfeitiçar a louça para que ela se lavasse. Foi então que ouvi um estrondo que parecia vir da porta de entrada. Assustada e com o coração aos pulos, corri para a ponta da escada com Harry nos braços. O barulho alto tinha feito com que ele começasse a chorar, as mãozinhas pequenas agarradas em minhas costas com força, como se pressentissem o perigo.

Um segundo estrondo se fez ouvir, ecoando pelo pé-direito alto do sobrado. Não pude evitar e comecei a gritar em direção ao andar de baixo:

- JAMES! JAMES! O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO? – notei que minha voz estava absolutamente aterrorizada, e foi como se ouvi-la piorasse o meu estado.

- LILY! É ELE! NÃO SAIA DAÍ, NÃO DESÇA! EU VOU ATRASÁ-LO! PROTEJA O HARRY, PROTEJA O HARRY!

Um terceiro estrondo ainda mais forte que os outros fez a estrutura da casa tremer. Segurei-me no corrimão da escada e fechei os olhos diante da poeira que subia pelos degraus. Harry chorou alto, arranhando minhas costas expostas pela camiseta de alças largas. Meus pés me fizeram correr de volta para o quarto de Harry, quase como se não necessitassem de ordens do cérebro. Antes de trancar a porta com um baque, escutei a voz gelada, seca, quase inumana, que fez meu coração parar entre uma batida e outra, provocando uma pontada dolorosa em meu peito:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Simples assim. Acabou. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por minhas bochechas sem que eu pudesse contê-las. Nunca havia estado tão aterrorizada em toda a minha vida. Não costumava andar com a varinha no bolso enquanto estávamos protegidos pelas paredes de nosso lar, ela deveria estar repousando sobre a escrivaninha de meu quarto naquele momento. Desesperada, a adrenalina em meu corpo não tinha para onde escapar. Eu andava de um lado para o outro do pequeno aposento, apenas agarrando o corpinho frágil de Harry com força. Ele me olhava com aqueles dois pedaços de verde que eram tão meus, e não estavam mais manchados de lágrimas. Então, entre os resmungos e reclamações normais para toda criança daquela idade, consegui distinguir perfeitamente a vozinha infantil dizer:

- Mama...

Um novo estrondo e a porta do quarto veio abaixo, espalhando poeira pelo aposento e fazendo Harry chorar novamente. Entre os escombros, surgiu a figura alta e encapuzada, as mãos pálidas de dedos longos apontando a varinha exatamente na minha direção, na direção do meu bebê.

Fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer, a única e inútil coisa que me restava: implorei.

- Não, o Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!

- Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se agora...

A voz dele era como gelo, penetrando minhas veias e dilacerando meus sentidos. Eu me abraçava ao pequeno Harry, protegendo-o da maneira como podia, incapaz de pensar em algo que nos pudesse livrar do destino fatal que se aproximava. Protegeria Harry com meu corpo e minha alma, se preciso fosse. Eu morreria por ele. Precisava salvá-lo, ele tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, ele tinha me chamado de mamãe. Ele era a única coisa que poderia perpetuar a minha memória e a de James na Terra. O nosso amado filho.

- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

Meu pequeno bebê, sangue do meu sangue, fruto do relacionamento certo que eu escolhi para mim. Não era justo! Ele precisava crescer, passar uma infância feliz ao lado da família, aproveitar a companhia de Sirius, brincar com James no jardim. Eu queria ver seu rostinho feliz ao receber a carta de Hogwarts, levá-lo ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seus livros e o primeiro caldeirão. James o presentearia com uma vassoura de corrida, e tão logo fosse possível ele estaria no time de quadribol de Hogwarts. Como os pais, seria selecionado para a Grifinória, e eu o ajudaria com os deveres de Poções por correio-coruja. E nos encontraríamos no Natal, ele viria feliz e cheio de novidades e encheria nossa casa de som e de luz. Então, talvez nos lhe déssemos um irmão, ou uma irmã, quem sabe, para dividir com ele as alegrias da vida. Eu queria ver meu filho crescer, queria estar por perto quando ele arrumasse a primeira namoradinha, e talvez enxugar suas lágrimas quando tivesse a primeira decepção amorosa. Eu queria vê-lo casado, e queria ter a alegria de conhecer meus netos. Não era justo. Não podia acabar ali.

- Harry não, por favor, tenha piedade...tenha piedade...

Não ouvi o som das palavras, apenas pude ler em seus lábios viperinos. Ele não era humano. Você-Sabe-Quem jamais teria piedade, pois desconhecia o sentido dessa palavra e de todos os outros sentimentos bons. Tudo o que me restava era fazer com que Harry tivesse a proteção da minha alma com ele. Eu morreria pelo meu filho, e pelo futuro que eu desejava de todo o meu coração para ele. Deixaria nele a minha marca de amor eterno e imutável.

Senti minha alma abandonar meu corpo num flash de luz verde, mas ainda continuava ali, naquele quarto. Harry estava sentado no chão, segurando um brinquedinho de morder. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado olhava meu filho com olhos cobiçosos, como se ele fosse uma presa a ser abatida. Harry parecia indiferente quando pousou seus olhinhos no rosto maldoso do homem que lhe apontava a varinha. Ele proferiu o feitiço e foi então que a magia antiga se fez: em uma fração de segundo, minha alma foi sugada para dentro do pequeno e indefeso corpo de Harry, partindo-se em duas. A outra metade foi parar no corpo sujo e impuro do bruxo das trevas.

De repente eu podia sentir e ver as coisas por duas visões diferentes. Sentia a dor de ter algo impuro, sujo, entrando no corpo inocente de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que a força do amor e do sacrifício penetrava o corpo Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Ambos os sentimentos eram intensos e insuportáveis demais para que minha alma continuasse habitando aqueles corpos. Porém, antes de abandonar meu filho, fiz com que o feitiço se voltasse contra o próprio feiticeiro, e ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia sair do corpo de Harry, a dor de Você-Sabe-Quem se multiplicava em minha alma, até que esta se forçou para fora do corpo, abandonando-o junto com a alma partida do bruxo das trevas.

Em Harry, permaneceu a força do meu sangue correndo em suas veias. Naquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, a marca eterna do meu amor de mãe, algo que ele nunca havia provado na vida.

Quando me tornei una novamente, tudo o que sobrou foi um borrão branco e luminoso, que me envolveu até me levar a inconsciência. Estava morta.

Mas Harry vivia. O meu pequeno Harry vivia. E estava marcado para sempre.

* * *

**Pela primeira vez desde que eu me tornei ficwriter, um capítulo escrito por mim mesma me fez chorar. Tá, isso não é lá algo que seja tãooo difícil, porque eu sou absurdamente chorona. Mesmo assim, foi a primeira vez, e dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece. Eu gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo, espero que vocês igualmente gostem de ler. **

**Outra coisa que preciso comunicar é que o próximo capítulo é o último, galerinha! Tem um epílogo que será postado junto com ele, mas acho que vocês já imaginavam que o fim está chegando, não é mesmo?**

**E vem surpresa por aí, aguardem!**

**E se você está lendo, comente e faça uma autora feliz!**

**Bjos da Mia!**


	14. O anjo

A morte não é o fim, como muitos acreditam. Depois que Voldemort me atingiu com a Maldição e minha alma se partiu em duas, demorei um bom tempo para me recuperar. O feitiço de proteção que havia deixado em Harry exauriu grande parte das minhas forças. Fui enviada para um hospital de cura em um plano superior à Terra e permaneci em tratamento, semi-inconsciente. Quando acordei, James estava ao meu lado. Ele tinha um aspecto saudável e usava roupas normais, embora brancas, e não a túnica hospitalar que eu vestia. Porém, James estava ali como detentor de uma notícia ruim, algo que eu precisava saber antes de prosseguir com meu tratamento.

- Minha querida... isso não vai ser fácil, mas é algo que você precisa compreender e aceitar para que recupere a sua saúde.

- Você está me assustando, James. O que está acontecendo? É algo a respeito de Harry? Como está o nosso filho? – eu falei, atropelando as perguntas.

- Harry está bem – James me tranqüilizou, acariciando meus cabelos ruivos que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. – Dumbledore providenciou para que ele ficasse sob a guarda de sua irmã. Não é algo exatamente feliz para ele, mas está alimentado e vai crescer saudável, longe do mundo bruxo no qual seria constante alvo de olhares e comentários. Dumbledore acha que é mais saudável que ele permaneça por um tempo sem saber quem é. Quando fizer 11 anos, porém, terá uma vaga garantida em Hogwarts, fique tranqüila. O que você precisa saber é mais sério do que o estado do nosso filho.

- James, por favor, conte logo! – eu disse, e percebi o tom ansioso em minha própria voz. O discurso dele estava me assustando. Se tudo estava bem com Harry, o que é que poderia ser tão difícil de me contar?

- Lily... lembra-se que Dumbledore achava que um dos Comensais da Morte entreouviu a Profecia de Trewlaney aquela noite no Caldeirão Furado?

- Sim, eu me lembro e... – parei de falar por um instante e meu coração congelou. Não, não podia ser... Não era verdade... Não tinha sido você...

- Foi Severo Snape quem comunicou Voldemort sobre a Profecia, Lily.

No exato momento em que James pronunciou o seu nome, perdi a consciência de novo. Acordei semanas depois para recomeçar o tratamento, mas a dor daquela descoberta me acompanhava o tempo todo. James tinha se recuperado rápido e havia subido de posto nos trabalhos da comunidade, passando para me ver raramente. Ao longo do tratamento, percebi que o resgate precisaria ser realizado entre você e eu. Eu continuava no hospital da colônia, porque a mágoa que carregava em relação a você não me deixava evoluir.

Devido ao meu estado de saúde espiritual, não tinha permissão para visitar meu filho. Porém, acho que aprendi com James a ser meio "avessa às regras" e acabei, por muitas vezes, fugindo do hospital e buscando estar ao lado de Harry. Quando o encontrava, só conseguia ver aquilo que ele via, sentir o que ele sentia. Quando Harry foi para Hogwarts, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era me refletir na luz dos olhos dele, o que ele tinha herdado de mais meu, todas as vezes que ele estava diante de você. Porém, sempre que o fazia, sem perceber eu me envenenava ainda mais, pois suas atitudes para com meu filho nunca foram exatamente simpáticas ou agradáveis. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu notava que você o protegia, era contaminada pelas desconfianças de Harry em relação às suas atitudes. Voltava para a colônia ainda pior e não conseguia me recuperar do rancor que acumulava em relação a você.

Esse círculo vicioso durou até a chegada de Dumbledore. Ah, se você soubesse... Se imaginasse o quanto a chegada de Dumbledore à nossa colônia tinha feito diferença para o que eu sentia em relação a você. Acredito mesmo que tenha sido o ponto crucial da minha mudança e do início da minha recuperação espiritual.

Lembro-me de abrir os olhos e vê-lo parado ao lado de minha cama, os olhos azuis brilhando por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua. Parecia bem mais velho do que da última vez em que nos vimos, ainda em vida, mas não perdera o semblante bondoso e paciente que tão bem o caracterizava. Diferente de mim, que estava um trapo, jogada naquela cama porque tinha mais uma vez escapado para ver Harry. Dessa vez, a recuperação estava ainda mais difícil: eu tinha presenciado, pelos olhos de meu filho, você assassinar Dumbledore. Meu coração estava corroído por decepção e mágoa.

- Você está meio acabada, Lily – disse ele com bondade, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir diante da constatação tão verdadeira. – Acho que está na hora de levantar dessa cama e dar um passeio com esse velhote recém-chegado.

- Eu... Não sei se devo... – respondi meio sem jeito.

- Garanto que estamos autorizados - Dumbledore piscou e estendeu a mão para mim, provavelmente brincando em relação às minhas escapadas não-autorizadas do hospital da colônia. Senti minhas maçãs do rosto enrubescerem. – A enfermeira responsável pelos seus cuidados me contou que reforçou o seu tônico esta manhã e que não se cansará se andar um pouco nos jardins comigo.

Assenti e me levantei, tentando em vão ajeitar a túnica completamente amarrotada. O sol brilhava forte do lado de fora das paredes do hospital, ferindo-me os olhos e fazendo com que eu os piscasse várias vezes até me acostumar à claridade. Dumbledore parecia familiarizado com o local, embora fosse evidente que tinha acabado de chegar. Também trajava uma túnica branca, o que me fez inferir que provavelmente ainda era paciente do hospital. Reparei que sua mão direita estava escura, parecendo morta.

- Alvo... isso foi efeito do feitiço de... – não pude conter minha curiosidade, mas engoli em seco na hora de pronunciar o seu nome. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas Dumbledore pareceu não notar. Ou fingiu.

- Vamos nos sentar um pouco à sombra daquela árvore, Lily? – disse ele, apontando para uma frondosa jabuticabeira logo adiante. – Se tivermos sorte, poderemos comer algumas jabuticabas enquanto conversamos.

Dumbledore e seus doces. Lembrei-me de como ele gostava de formular senhas açucaradas durante as missões da Ordem. Nas poucas ocasiões em que visitei seu escritório, ainda como estudante, observei que as senhas da gárgula eram sempre relacionadas a guloseimas, em especial às trouxas: sorvete de limão, baba-de-moça, bolinhos sortidos, pão-de-mel, bala de goma. O diretor de Hogwarts era um homem de hábitos peculiares.

- Sabia que uma das primeiras coisas que você perguntaria ao me ver seria sobre meu pequeno machucado – disse ele entre uma jabuticaba e outra, depois que nos instalamos na grama fresca logo abaixo da árvore. – É por essas e outras que Harry é seu filho, Lily. Foi exatamente o que ele me perguntou no início deste ano letivo, na primeira oportunidade que teve.

- Harry está bem? – não fui capaz de me conter e o interrompi para questionar.

- Depende do que você entende como bem – falou Dumbledore, mas deixou de sorrir ao continuar. – Harry é um menino valoroso, Lily. Está sofrendo pelas perdas que foi obrigado a enfrentar pelo caminho, os pais, o garoto Diggory, Sirius, e agora eu. Mas procurei deixar a ele o máximo de informações possíveis para que possa fazer o que deve ser feito. Resta saber se ele será forte o suficiente para cumprir seu destino, mas eu acredito em seu filho. Talvez o tenha subestimado algumas vezes, e até mesmo escondi certos fatos por julgá-lo jovem demais. Mas acredito que Harry dará conta do recado.

- O que aconteceu naquela noite, Dumbledore? – perguntei, encarando os olhos muito azuis do bruxo diante de mim, com o coração apertado pela lembrança. – Como eu consegui salvar meu filho mesmo sem ter uma varinha?

- Há certas magias que independem de varinhas, e partem única e exclusivamente de nossas vontades mais intensas e urgentes. A magia é um dom que não pode ser controlado apenas pelo uso de um instrumento, mas é algo que habita o profundo da alma de um bruxo. A forma como ela é utilizada depende do caráter de cada um. Você se provou capaz de morrer por Harry, e desejou de coração que ele sobrevivesse. O sangue que corria nas suas veias ainda corre nele, e é exatamente aí que reside o principal poder de Harry: o amor e a capacidade que ele tem de amar. Por isso, Lily, você precisa estar ao lado dele quando a hora chegar.

Não entendi direito o que Dumbledore quis dizer naquele momento. Quis perguntar, mas ele me impediu de prosseguir com um gesto delicado, porém determinante.

- Antes de ajudar Harry, você precisa ajudar outra pessoa, Lily. E, para isso, você precisa estar forte o bastante. Foi por isso que recebemos essa autorização especial para um passeio. Para que eu lhe conte a verdade sobre Severo Snape.

Meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito, indo imediatamente pulsar em minha garganta, onde consumiu qualquer palavra que eu pudesse proferir. Como assim a verdade sobre você? Eu sabia qual era a verdade: você havia me traído da pior forma possível, havia condenado minha família à morte por sua maldita lealdade às trevas. Eu conhecia bem os seus motivos sujos. Porém, foi nesse momento que me dei conta do quanto não fazia sentido que, mesmo sendo um Comensal da Morte, você continuasse sob a proteção dos muros de Hogwarts, com o consentimento do diretor da escola. Seria possível que você pudesse enganar Alvo Dumbledore? Levei as mãos à têmpora num gesto involuntário, enquanto minha mente girava em turbilhão, cada vez mais confusa. Dominada pelo rancor que sentia, desabafei:

- Severo é um traidor! Ele nos condenou à morte, James e eu, e apenas por sorte Harry escapou com vida! Severo matou você, Dumbledore, eu vi! Não importa o que você diga sobre ele, eu tenho acompanhado a forma como ele trata o meu filho com desprezo, ódio até. Ele quer que Harry morra para que enfim o seu Mestre possa reinar sozinho, infinitamente poderoso e...

- Eu pedi a Severo que me matasse – Dumbledore interrompeu-me, e minha boca permaneceu pronta para acusar você com palavras que nunca vieram. Eu era incapaz de acreditar na informação que acabava de receber.

- Como assim?

- Por hora, basta que você saiba que eu estava doente e morreria de qualquer jeito – Dumbledore deu de ombros, como se pedir para que alguém o matasse fosse o mesmo que escolher o doce que comeria depois do jantar. Eu continuava boquiaberta, sorvendo cada palavra proferida por ele. - Apenas pedi para que Severo continuasse a representar o seu papel. Ele foi um espião muito valoroso desde que abandonou as fileiras de Tom Riddle. E só o fez por amor a você, Lily. Severo se arrependeu das atitudes que tomou quando era jovem, da forma como desprezou seus sentimentos para permanecer ao lado daqueles que julgava serem seus verdadeiros amigos. Naquela época, essa foi a única forma que ele conseguiu enxergar para que um bruxo mestiço fosse aceito entre a nobreza dos puro-sangue. Porém, Lily, ele se arrependeu. E a amava tão profundamente que, ao perceber a besteira que havia feito em contar a Tom sobre a Profecia, veio imediatamente me procurar. Eu sabia que Voldemort escolheria Harry desde o começo, apesar de também ter orientado que os Longbottom se protegessem na ocasião. Eu sabia porque Severo havia pedido a ele por sua vida. Voldemort não se importa com o amor, Lily, ele o despreza. Mas teria poupado você se não estivesse entre ele e seu objetivo final: exterminar Harry.

- É muito fácil se arrepender depois de nos condenar – falei, a mágoa tentando encontrar uma pequena brecha na avalanche de novas informações que eu recebia.

- Você tem razão – Dumbledore falou, para a minha surpresa. – Arrependimento não trouxe a sua vida de volta. Mesmo assim, ao saber que Harry havia sobrevivido ao verdadeiro desastre provocado por ele, eu fiz uma oferta a Severo: que, em nome de sua memória e para fazer com que sua morte não fosse em vão, ele me ajudasse a proteger Harry, o fruto do relacionamento entre a mulher que ele amava e um de seus principais inimigos da infância. Se me permite a falta de modéstia, confesso que foi um grande trunfo de minha parte, mas também corria o risco de que ele caísse novamente em tentação e retornasse ao Lado das Trevas, cheio de informações valiosas. Sim, minha querida, eu já imaginava, mesmo poucos instantes após a queda de Voldemort, que ele tinha meios de retornar à vida. Ainda assim você deve me conhecer o suficiente para saber que sempre tive o incômodo hábito de crer no melhor das pessoas e, principalmente, acreditar no amor. Severo amava você, e isso já era suficiente para que seu coração estivesse limpo, embora ele tenha se corroído em culpa durante toda uma vida. Foi difícil para ele aceitar a semelhança de Harry com o pai quando o pequeno chegou a Hogwarts. Embora os outros professores afirmassem que ele tinha o comportamento normal para um menino de sua idade, e muitos até o elogiassem com sinceridade, Severo via nele uma mistura da arrogância e rebeldia de James. Mas essa mistura veio com um defeito: possuía exatamente os seus olhos, e era isso que fazia com que Severo persistisse em cuidar do único pedaço de você que ainda vivia.

Não pude me conter mais. As lágrimas escorriam aos borbotões enquanto Dumbledore falava, e eu era incapaz de contê-las. A morte dele havia sido necessária para que eu, enfim, compreendesse o que você sentia por mim, assim como a minha morte havia sido necessária para que você entendesse os seus erros? O que havíamos feito com nossas vidas, Sev? Por que nos deixamos enganar tanto assim, por que nos desviamos do caminho que nos foi traçado? As lágrimas que eu derramava naquele momento não eram mais de mágoa ou rancor. Elas lavavam a minha alma e me deixavam pronta para encarar o que precisava ser feito. Foi o que Dumbledore relatou a seguir:

- Agora você compreende que Severo realmente a ama, Lily? – eu assenti, incentivando-o a continuar, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo fartas pelas minhas bochechas. – Isso é bom, porque você precisará buscá-lo. Em breve ele perecerá, e você é a única que pode ajudá-lo nessa difícil passagem. Você é o anjo dele, o lírio negro do jardim que ele jamais esqueceu. Ele precisa olhar em seus olhos para saber que deve deixar a vida, que o seu tempo se foi e sua missão está concluída.

Foi assim que, nos meses subseqüentes, contei com a ajuda de Dumbledore para me preparar. Durante este tempo, percebi o quanto minha alma estava fraca e consumida pelos sentimentos inferiores em relação a você, e o quanto aquilo havia me machucado. Porém, bastou saber a verdade para que o amor que eu sentia retornasse como num turbilhão, e se tornasse o principal elemento de nutrição que aceleraria a recuperação que me tornaria apta para te ajudar.

Quando James veio me ver pela primeira vez após a conversa com Dumbledore, senti-me constrangida. Ele estava radiante, forte, bonito como sempre. Passou a mão pelos cabelos espetados, ajustou os óculos no rosto e me beijou a testa, abraçando-me calorosamente enquanto dizia:

- Fico feliz que esteja se recuperando, querida. Não se preocupe, eu compreendo tudo e não culpo você por tê-lo escolhido. Já sou grato apenas em ter compartilhado uma vida com você, e ter sido o responsável por gerar contigo aquele que tem o potencial de mudar o mundo no qual nós, um dia, vivemos. Livre seu coração de culpa, Lily, e busque seu verdadeiro amor. Só assim você poderá ser feliz de verdade.

Estranhei a atitude de James. Mais tarde eu viria a saber que não tinha sido fácil para ele aceitar aquilo. Porém, Sirius o havia ajudado muito, bem como Dumbledore, que contara a ele a mesma história que havia contado para mim. James seria sempre o homem certo. De uma forma ou de outra, aquele que eu havia julgado imaturo demais era a alma mais antiga, aquela que me ajudaria a compreender com plenitude que o meu destino estava ao seu lado.

Quando o momento chegou, sentia-me forte o bastante, porém nervosa. Não sabia exatamente como iria acontecer. Recebi a autorização para ir ao encontro de Harry, mas não entendia como chegaria até você. Só pude compreender quando, pelos olhos de meu filho, presenciei o processo de libertação brutal da sua alma. Harry estava quase que inteiramente dominado por Voldemort, e pude ver a cena como ele a via: como se fosse ele o responsável por açular a cobra que tiraria sua vida.

Lutei para tentar libertá-lo da possessão e, quando consegui, instiguei-o a correr para o seu lado e o acompanhei. Sentia náuseas diante da crueldade da cena, mas não podia deixar o desespero tomar conta, precisava permanecer calma. Observei seu corpo estirado no chão, esmigalhado pela força da poderosa cobra. Você ainda respirava, relutante em abandonar a vida. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido e murmurei delicadamente:

- Conte a ele, Sev... Harry precisa saber.

Você tossiu, e o sangue que ainda corria por suas veias saltou para fora de seus lábios. Senti-me oprimida e com medo, mas sabia que precisava ajudá-lo, dar-lhe força. Foi para isso que eu me preparei, essa era a minha missão e não poderia falhar mais uma vez contigo. Não daquela vez. Toquei seu rosto suavemente e insisti:

- Dê-lhe as suas memórias! Conte a ele o que você sentia por mim!

Um sorriso triunfante tomou conta de meus lábios quando vi que uma massa cinza, nem líquida nem gasosa, escorria do seu corpo junto ao sangue. Harry não percebeu de imediato, mas Hermione Granger o acompanhava e conjurou um frasco do nada, no qual recolheu as memórias que você fornecia. Era por meio delas que Harry saberia de tudo, e não precisaria mais ter ódio de você. Apenas dessa forma você estaria totalmente livre de seus erros do passado.

Estávamos prontos para partir. Sua alma continuava lutando, relutante em abandonar o corpo, e eu lhe dei a mão para encorajá-lo e facilitar o processo. Para a minha surpresa, você ainda teve forças para agarrar Harry pelo colarinho da capa e puxá-lo de encontro a você. Como se soubesse o seu intento, ele fixou os olhos nos seus, verdes no negro, o seu último mergulho.

- Olhe... para... mim...

Foi assim que você abandonou a vida, desacordado nos braços do seu anjo e com a memória dos meus olhos para sempre gravada em seus pensamentos.


	15. Epílogo

- Lily, eu não entendo... Eu não consigo compreender... Você deveria me odiar depois de saber a verdade. E, no entanto, você vem até aqui para me contar a sua história? A forma como não podemos mais voltar atrás, a forma como eu não posso reparar os erros que cometi com você? O que você quer que eu faça? Que me sinta ainda mais culpado? Eu passei uma vida inteira sentindo culpa por você, pelo que deixei acontecer. Estou cansado, ok?

Seus olhos negros estão mais uma vez pousados sobre mim. Talvez você não entenda o porquê de eu estar contando tudo isso, agora que temos a oportunidade de nos encontrarmos de novo. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas tenho a sensação de que falhei de uma maneira horrível com você. Só preciso encontrar uma forma de te dizer isso.

- Você não é o único que se sente culpado por nós dois.

Você franze a testa. Ah, Sev, como certas coisas entre nós jamais mudam! Nem o tempo, nem a distância, nem os lados opostos são capazes de mudar o que sentimos um pelo outro. Éramos tão jovens, acreditávamos que poderíamos mudar o mundo, você lembra? O sangue poderia não ter feito diferença. Peão, rei, rainha, bispo, torre e cavalo, todos nós voltamos para a mesma caixinha no fim do jogo. Como não pensei nisso antes? Perdi meu tempo tentando fazer sempre o certo, sem perceber que eu apenas errava mais e mais com você e comigo mesma.

- E o que faz você se sentir culpada? – você diz, e seu tom de voz está amargurado. Então, levanta-se do banco no qual descansávamos e vira as costas para mim. Eu observo seus cabelos na altura dos ombros e seu corpo pálido sob a túnica branca de algodão. Os pés descalços pisam a grama fresca como se estivessem agradecidos por estarem enfim livres de sapatos. Aqui, estamos livres de tudo, Sev. Tudo o que nos prendeu durante a nossa breve existência. Você baixa a cabeça antes de continuar – Afinal, você foi a vítima do meu egoísmo. Mas eu juro, Lily, eu juro que jamais poderia imaginar que ele acharia que era você. E quando ele achou, eu pedi a ele, eu pedi para que não fizesse. Para que a poupasse. Mas Dumbledore acha que fui egoísta. Eu passei a vida me martirizando por isso, por não poder fazer nada para impedir que aquele que eu chamava de Mestre matasse a única mulher que eu amei. Mas nada disso pode justificar os meus atos anteriores em relação a você. Eu não quero compaixão! Me odeie, Lily, você tem esse direito!

Aproximo-me de você suavemente e paro diante de sua cabeça abaixada. Com delicadeza, levanto seu queixo e para fazer com que, mais uma vez, você mergulhe no verde dos meus olhos.

- Quero mostrar uma coisa que eu fiz para você. Venha comigo.

Intrigado, você deixa que eu tome sua mão e te conduza pelas alamedas. Abandonamos os muros do hospital e você parece preocupado, mas não diz nada. Caminhamos ao longo de uma estrada e, logo adiante, há uma pequena elevação, um morro gramado. Eu o escalo com você em meu encalço. Ao alcançar o topo, deixo que seus olhos encontrem o presente que eu havia cultivado para você: um enorme campo de lírios negros que se estendia pela imensidão e mais adiante.

Seus olhos brilham e você permite que uma única e solitária lágrima role pelo seu rosto. Aproximo-me de seu ouvido e murmuro:

- Eu te amo, Sev.

- Eu também te amo, Lily... Te amo tanto que até dói.

Encosto a cabeça em seu peito e sei que não termina aqui. Ainda precisamos retornar quantas vezes for preciso até que possamos aprender a ser um só, até que paremos de negar um ao outro em vida. Porém, eu não quero pensar, não agora. Apenas me deixo ficar aqui, em seus braços, o lugar onde eu quero estar para sempre.

Eternamente seu lírio negro.

* * *

**N/A final: Sim... acabou a fic que eu me senti quase que na obrigação de narrar desde que terminei de ler - e chorar como um bebê com - o capítulo 33 de _Deathly Hallows_.**

**Eu fui uma menina maldosa com o Snape e acho que essa foi a minha forma de me redimir. Quando ele matou o Dumbledore, à luz da primeira leitura e sob o maldito POV do Harry, tudo o que eu senti em relação a ele foi ódio. Então, reli EdP e passei a acreditar que, talvez, ele pudesse ter combinado algo com Dumbledore, como diziam as teorias. Aliás, choveu teoria sobre o Snape na net, e esse era o único assunto para o qual eu simplesmente não me arriscava a escrever. Fiz teorias sobre a Ginny, sobre o Harry não ser uma horcrux e sobre o RAB. Mas não sabia exatamente o que pensar do Snape.**

**Ao ler DH eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Eu sei, eu sei, tem muita gente que já era SS/LE bem antes de DH. Mas eu confesso que, depois que li o livro, vi o quanto a história de amor e redenção do Snape e da Lily tinha sido bonita. E enxerguei nas entrelinhas dessa história algo que não foi dito, mas que precisava ser contado. _"Lírio Negro"_ nasceu assim.**

**Obrigada à Flá, que me ajudou com o nome perfeitoso da fic, sempre a parte mais difícil. Obrigada pela betagem, pelas correções sempre necessárias e por me ajudar a tornar essa fic ainda mais linda. Sim, porque eu não vou ser modesta com ela, _"Lírio"_ se tornou minha fic preferida.**

**E obrigada a cada um de vocês que leu e viveu essa fic junto comigo. Muitas vezes eu me transportei de uma forma tão intensa para o papel que vocês acompanharam nela um pouco de mim, das minhas crenças e dos meus próprios sentimentos.**

**Não vou esquecer nunca a frase da Flá: _"A Lily está parecida com você, Mia!"_ rsrsrsrsrs**

**Talvez tenha sido exatamente por isso que eu gostei tanto de escrever _"Lírio"_. E espero que você tenha gostado de ler!**

**Beijos!**

**Mia**


End file.
